


Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

by LapisLazuli13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Bromance, Everyone is a dork, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, It's the slowest kind of slow build, M/M, Model!AU, Nico is an adorable little cinnamon roll, Slow Build, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: Or a PJO/HoO fanfiction about friendship and bromance in Model!AU. With some scenes in College!AU, too.





	1. An Unexpected Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for PJO and HoO fandom. English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistake I might make. Thank you! Please read and review!

_**Chapter 1: An unexpected opportunity.** _

…

VENUS® is the name of one of the biggest companies in fashion industries. Clothes, shoes, perfume, accessories… it’s hard to find a single thing that VENUS® _doesn’t_ have some products for. And of course, for promotion and advertisement of those goods, Venus has its own units of models. Needless to say, they are the selected group of the most beautiful, most successful, and in some cases, most athletic young people.

Will Solace felt like he was blessed by the goddess of luck when he opened his mail on a sunny summer day and realized his applicant internship for modeling at VENUS® was marked approval. And more specific, he was accepted to the most élite group: **_Gods and Goddesses_**.

Will thought he can’t breathe for a solid moment. He knew that he has a quite good-looking appearance: golden hair that shines in the sunlight, sky blue eyes, tan skin with freckles and an above-standard height. But being approved by the most famous and beautiful group of models at VENUS® still seemed like a dream.

He started to wonder what kind of God he will become. _Gods and Goddesses_ is a special project that VENUS® monopolistic launched. Each model in this unit represents a God or Goddess, mostly in ancient Greek’s mythology and some counterparts of them in Roman. Because all of them are teenagers or young adults, so their godly images are quite more lively and less serious than the descriptions in mythology. The most well-known ones are Percy Jackson – the Poseidon boy, Jason Grace – the Jupiter that looks like Captain America, Annabeth Chase – a blonde girl with storming grey eyes as Athena, Piper McLean – a beautiful Cherokee girl in Aphrodite’s role. Will can’t believe he has the chance to become one of them.

This summer is definitely going to become one of the most unforgettable time of his life.

…

The next morning, when he was standing at the entrance of VENUS®, Will started to wonder if this was a malicious prank. He looked at every person passed the enormous gate, no one noticed him as he was invisible. And all of them was so beautiful and confident. Dominance and even noble aura pervaded from them as their natural perfumes.

And Will was sure he looked like an idiot with a simple white with blue strips polo shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers and a bag at his back. The outfit was suitable for anywhere but not here.

When Will considered should he turn back and come home and hide in his room for the rest of his life, a hand placed on his shoulder, and a warm voice greeted him. “Hello. You must be Solace, right? We’re waiting for you.”

He turned to the side of that voice and blinked, then gasped. “He… hello… I… I…”

That was _Piper McLean_. The model of Aphrodite. Without any makeup on her face except a thin layer of pink lipstick, but was still stunning.

“Hey, calm down man. We don’t bite, you know.” A man laughed, and now Will realized he was standing next to Piper. Tall, blond, electric blue eyes that can capture other’s soul, and an athletic manner.

_Jason Grace._

In his simple, normal outfit with jeans and T-shirt, but was still striking enough to make Will feel so dumb. Same choices of clothes but different results…

“Hello. My name is Will Solace, new intern of VENUS®. Nice to meet you.” Will tried his best to not stutter. Luckily, he succeeded.

“We heard Venus talked about you yesterday. Nice to meet you too,” Piper smiled warmly at Will, her eyes were sparkling and they seemed like changing colors after every time she blinked. “Let’s go, we will introduce you to others. They’re in the G&G room.”

Jason led the way, and when three of them passed the security entrance, he pulled out a card in his pocket and checked it at the machine.

After some seconds, the big and cold metal doors slowly opened.

“What’s the G&G room?” Will asked.

“Oh, the room for models of _Gods and Goddesses Project_ only,” Piper chimed in with a giggle. “I wonder which God he could become, Jason. He has the same appearance as you, but we can’t have two Jupiters, can we?”

“No, I’m not as handsome as Grace.” Will immediately protested before he could think about his words.

“Are you kidding me?” Piper let out a laugh and it sounded like a melody. “Both of you are so good-looking by your own ways. Venus won’t personally notice about anyone if she can’t see any potential of them.”

“Venus read my CV by herself?!” Will almost yelled. The information made him feel panicked.

“Calm down man. And yeah, she did. Who else can have the right to pick anyone to put into our little group except her?” Jason shrugged when their footsteps led them to a well-sculptured wooden door. “Here we are.”

Will gulped his nervous down to his throat when he decided to put the first step into the room.

…

The meeting was warm and a little bit overwhelmed for Will, but in a quite good way. It turned out that everyone has the same appearance as their advertisements, except the glowing part that was obviously photoshopped.

Percy Jackson is a nice young-adult, and his mischievous grin isn’t fake, it characterizes his personality. Annabeth Chase is a clever girl, so she represents Athena not just on the outside. Thalia Grace, Jason’s older sister, is a unique choice for Artemis – she looks more like a punk badass girl than a lady, but Artemis is a hunter and Goddess of the Moon, so she could look cool and a little bit dangerous as Thalia is. Charles Beckendorf is a quiet African boy, and his strong, well-built appearance suits Hephaestus so well. Luke Castellan, another blond boy in the group is a perfect choice for Hermes in his own way. Frank Zhang, an Asian boy with an obvious six-pack body but has a child-like face and a gentle smile turns out to be the model of Mars – the God of Wars. And some other members that were absent at the moment, but Venus said that he will meet them soon enough.

Ah right, Venus. The powerful lady of VENUS® company, the Empress of fashion, as paparazzi and public call her. She is a stunning woman with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, porcelain white skin, red lips and beautiful features. She has such a warm and charming voice, and it made Will feel like he could sit down and listen to her forever.

But she only needed ten minutes to introduce and tell Will what she wanted from him.

And now Will still can’t understand why she called him “a perfect choice” and he had “a strong resemblance to Apollo”.

Yeah, she decided after ten minutes that _Will Solace is the new Apollo._

Almost officially. She said that the press conference will be held as soon as possible with a wink before disappeared after the door.

_Screw the internship part._

…

Will liked the job right after the moment his photographers said that he could do whatever he likes, just remember to look as relaxed as possible and don’t forget to look at the camera at some points.

And they will do all the work.

What more could you ask for an easy job? Will did exactly what he’d been told.

The result was better than he imagined. When Venus looked at his pictures, she immediately smiled and hugged him so tight that he almost can’t breathe in her grip.

So, after a week, Will officially became the new model for Apollo. He gracefully accepted this new part of his life. New friends, new image, new cities, new parties…

Will thought that he had nothing to regret in his life anymore.

…

_**End chapter 1.** _


	2. The New Hades Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus discovered the perfect choice for Hades model.

##  _**Chapter 2: The new Hades model.** _

…

One day, Will was happily chatting with Frank and Piper in their own room when Venus sat there and glued her eyes to the phone.

“Percy, who is this boy?” She suddenly asked when she scrolled down his facebook page. She was looking at a young boy, definitely a teenager with raven hair, dark eyes, and a slim body. He looked gloomy in the picture he took together with a smiling Percy.

“You’re stalking my unprofessional life as a model again?!” Percy squeaked when he looked at her phone. Venus snorted.

“Just answer my question. Seriously, who is this little hottie?”

“You think he’s hot?” Percy frowned. “For God’s sake, he is 14 years old! I won’t reveal his personal info for a pedophile!”

“How dare you call me that?!” Venus scowled at him. “And I don’t think about any of my models and potential models like that! Now tell me!”

“Potential model?” Frank was curious. “Hm, he is good-looking, to be honest. But I don’t see the reason why…”

“We’re short of a model for Hades.” Venus shrugged. “And it’s very hard to find a young man that fits all the qualities. I don’t decline the chance even when he’s still a boy. Young Hades is quite good. New and unique. And he has _that aura_ of _God of Underworld_. Look at his eyes, guys. I have never seen such beautiful bottomless dark abyss like that.”

“You’re right.” Percy nodded. “Sometimes I find that’s hard to believe he’s younger than me 3 years. His eyes are so mature and full of sadness.”

“So, spill out. Who. Is. He?” Venus just lost her patience.

“Nico di Angelo. He’s the little brother of one of my old friends. Long story.” Percy’s voice was clearly marked by a tone that he didn’t want to talk about their past.

“Does he have any interested in modeling? I swear to the Gods, he should have. Once in a blue moon that I see a young man with such potential for being a supermodel.” Venus smiled.

“Hard to tell, but I guess the answer is no.” Percy sighed. “He rarely takes pictures and whenever we convince him to let us take some pictures of him, he doesn’t do anything we want. Even just a smile.”

Yeah, that kid rarely smiled, and even when he did, he still looked a little bit sad. His eyes were deep and sometimes Percy saw it’s full of sorrow. Nico was a strange boy, he was too hard to decipher, at least for the Poseidon model.

“Well, I need to meet him. Could you arrange an appointment? As soon as possible.”

“You will be surprised when you see him in person.” Percy shrugged, and when every eye looked at him, he laughed. “He doesn’t have a photogenic face, I swear.”

“You call that is _‘doesn’t have a photogenic face’_?” Piper chirped in. “He has the most beautiful face of a boy I have ever seen. Not the kind of super athletic as Jason, or mischievous boy as Percy, or good-boy-with-smiles-that-captured-the-sun as Will…” She winked at the fore-mentioned blond. “He has a unique beauty of mysterious, slightly dangerous boy. Now I understand why Venus sees him as a perfect candidate for Hades model.”

Venus smiled. “As sharp observation as ever, Piper.” She turned toward Percy. “I have no forbiddance for whatever kind of method you could use to drag him here, Poseidon boy.”

“And what’s my reward if I succeed?” Percy grinned.

“Hmm, a five-day vacation in Hawaii, take whoever you want to tag along. One hundred percent free. Sounds good?” Venus calmly said.

“Great! Challenge accepted, my dear Ma’am!”

…

Three days later, when Will stepped into the secret room for model of G&G only, everyone was standing in a circle. In the center of this circle were the Poseidon model and a smaller boy with the same raven hair, but he didn’t have a big smile like an idiot on his face like Percy. And his expression was silently screamed out that the only thing that he wanted was being vanished into the air at any moment.

“Hi Will, we’re waiting for you!” Percy yelled. “Now everyone is here, let me introduce to you my little brother, Nico di Angelo!”

Percy was right about the part that Nico didn’t have a photogenic face. When Will took some steps closer, he felt his mouth opened and gasped for air.

Standing there was the prettiest boy he has ever seen in his life. Slightly long black hair that looked fluffy as a block of feathers. Porcelain skin with a hint of olive tone. Delicate features with high cheekbones, curved lips. Long eyelashes and a pair of irises were as dark as the sky of night. The V-neck of his shirt showed out his attractive collarbones. He stood there, as beautiful and breath-taking as an exquisite sculpture of an Archangel.

Well, with all his black clothes and combat boots, an _Angel of Death_ was more accurate.

“Hey Nico, say something please?” Percy shook Nico’s shoulder.

“Hello. Nice to meet all of you. But I’m sorry that I cannot say it’s a pleasure to be here. Especially when I was kidnapped and dragged in there like a rag doll.” Nico scowled at Percy when he said the last sentence.

 _‘Holy Hades, this boy possesses such a melodic and mellifluous voice.’_ Will thought. He started to wonder how would it sound like when Nico calls his name. And then he tried to figure out why did he think about that.

“You have a great voice!” Piper exclaimed. “Nice to meet you, Nico. My name is Piper McLean, the model of Aphrodite. Or Venus in Romanian mythology, whatever. Can I give you a hug?”

“… Is a handshake alright with you?” Nico hesitated.

Piper blinked. Percy scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, I forget to mention that Nico doesn’t like physical contacts. Another long story, I think.”

The room was silent for a moment.

“Okay!” Piper smiled when she extended her arm. A firm handshake and Nico nodded, the corner of his mouth slightly raised. Hard to call that’s a smile, but based on Percy’s expression, everybody understood that’s the best Nico could do.

Everyone stepped forward and took chance to introduce themselves. Nico gave each of them a handshake and a hardly-called-a-smile, but at least he didn’t look like he wanted to vanish at any moment anymore.

When it came to Will’s turn, the door suddenly burst open. Standing at the entrance was Venus with the biggest smile they have ever seen on her face.

“You succeeded! Percy, I know you could do it!” She ran into the room as fast as possible with a pair of 5-inch high heels. “Now let me see my angel!”

She stopped right in front of Nico and grabbed his shoulders.

“Oh my God! You’re right, Percy! He is even prettier than the photos! Such an adorable little cinnamon roll of darkness!”

Will secretly agreed with her. Nico looked so cute but somewhat dangerous and dark at the same time. Will wondered how could someone manage to rock two kinds of opposite auras like that.

“Sorry, but could you let me go please?” Nico spoke, his eyebrows were slightly closer than normal. He seemed uncomfortable when she held his shoulders too long.

Venus only gasped and hugged him. “He has such a wonderful voice! Percy, why don’t you let me know about this precious boy earlier?!”

“Because I’m afraid of… this?” Percy raised an eyebrow. “Venus, I know you like him, but please let him go. He isn’t fond of physical contact.”

“You see? Another characteristic of Hades!” Venus agreed to let go of Nico, but her smile still remained on her face. “I’ve got the perfect choice for my project!”

Will had the feeling that he knew what’s going to happen next.

“Your name is Nico di Angelo, right?” Venus chirped. “Welcome to VENUS® and _Gods and Goddesses Project_ , our new image of Hades. Your public debut conference will be held in tomorrow morning! Have a happy and lovely day, my new precious cinnamon roll!”

And then she left. Nico looked like he’s just been lightstruck.

“… What the hell does that mean?” After a while, Nico glared at Percy.

“You just broke the record of the quickest time to get an official godly image.” Percy blinked and smiled at the smaller boy. “Told you so, she will like you immediately. Your beautiful face shouldn’t be hidden forever in your little room. It’s such a waste if nobody knows about your aesthetic features.”

“I don’t remember agreeing with you to come here in the first place.” Nico snorted. “Whatever. Nice to meet all of you guys. I’ll go home.”

“Wow, you can’t. If Venus knows that I let her little cinnamon roll run away, she won’t give me any vacation. Don’t mention Hawaii.” Percy quickly grabbed the younger boy’s wrist and even managed to semi-embrace him in his arms.

“And who you think you are that you can stop me?” The corner of Nico’s lips twitched into a dangerous smirk. Everybody secretly agreed that he was really the perfect choice for the role of Hades.

“I can knock you out and tie you to a chair or a bed with a cloth in your mouth if I need to. And even take off all your clothes so you can’t run away unless you have no problem with being naked all the way.” Percy answered seriously, tightened his grip.

“… That sounds disgusting and eerier than it should be.” After a while, Nico sighed. “Now let me go.”

“Agree. Can we pretend that nothing happened in five minutes earlier?” Percy nodded when he released the smaller boy.

“Too late. Your sickening desire will haunt me forever.”

“Hey, don’t be so mean.” Percy rolled his eyes.

“Said the man who lifted me up and put me into a car then drove here and dragged me into this building like a doll.” Nico said without a blink.

“Okay, that’s my mistake. My fault. I’m very sorry. Could you please stay here and let Venus make you become one of us?”

“What else could I do?” Nico let out a sigh. “That woman… She knows my dad. And I don’t doubt that she can find out a way to convince him to let me be the model of Hades in her project. Whatever. I stay.”

“Thank you, man. You’re the greatest. The light and the savior of my life.” Percy put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t make your savior become your murderer.” Nico mumbled when he sat down to a chair.

“Sometimes I can’t decide that you’re kidding or telling the truth.”

“My pleasure.” Nico made a closest-to-a-smile on his face.

At this moment, a staff entered the room and reminded them that they had 15 minutes left to prepare for a new photoshoot of perfume.

…

Nico had some shoots too, just for trial. But Venus decided those pictures were perfect enough to put into the latest photobook. They worked until 8 o’clock at night, and all of them was too tired to go out and have a proper dinner.

“Just pick up the phone and call pizza. Or Thai food. Or Chinese. I’m not picky.” Percy shrank into the couch when they came back to their own room.

“Said the man used to eat only things with blue food coloring.” Nico gave the raven-haired boy a quick glance. A thin line twitched into a ghostly smile on his face.

He was obviously the perfect choice for Hades image.

“Hey, don’t hold grudges. That’s not good for your health. Mentally and physically.”

“Sorry, that’s my fatal flaw. Your mistakes will never be forgotten.”

“I called pizza. They’ll be delivered to there in 10 minutes.” Piper informed them and Jason hugged her.

“You’re the best, Pipes. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Is your brain or your stomach talking?” Piper giggled.

“Both.”

They talked about some unimportant stuff when Nico decided to sit down next to Will on the king-sized bed.

“Hi. Your name is Will, right?”

Will almost jumped when the soft, sweet low voice flowed to his ears.

“Ah, yes. Will. Will Solace. I didn’t have the chance to introduce to you politely this morning.” He hoped that Nico didn’t know his voice was an octave higher than normal.

“Venus interrupted, I think.” Nico nodded and gave Will his hand. “Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you, Will Solace.”

Will held his hand and they shared a handshake. Nico’s hand was slightly colder than normal, but it felt so comfortable and fit perfectly to Will’s. And the melody of his name when Nico said it out loud made a shiver run down his spine.

It was so sweet and captivating. Will immediately wanted to hear that over and over again.

“You’re new here, right?” Nico asked after let go of their handshake.

“How do you know?” Will blinked.

“Your interactions with them.” Nico raised an eyebrow. “It’s good, but not too close, unlike old friends or co-workers for years. Sometimes you still call them by their last names. No nicknames involved.”

“You’re right.” Will was impressed with how much information that Nico could gather up in just about 12 hours. Half of a day. He must be a smart cookie, Will thought.

“What do you think about them?” Nico quietly questioned. His dark eyes met Will’s blue ones, and the blond had those butterflies in his stomach that’s telling him he can’t lie to those eyes.

“They’re great. Beautiful appearance, nice personalities, dependable friends, hard-working employees… I think they’re quite perfect. Like the Gods and Goddesses themselves.”

“Really?” Nico smiled. “I have never thought about that idiot like this.” He glanced at Percy before continuing. “But that may be because we knew each other when we’re small kids. The others… I only met Jason, Reyna and Annabeth before. Actually, Jason is one of my close friends, but we never talk about his famous life. But you’re right. They’re all good people. So as you, Solace.”

“Me?” Will repeated, calmly reminded himself this wasn’t the right time to fanboy-ing over the sound of his name on Nico’s lips.

He cursed himself when he started to wonder what those lips taste like.

“Yes, you’re a good person. You say hello or nod your head whenever we meet someone. You hold the door for the group. You say thank you and goodbye after we finished our job so politely. And you have a beautiful smile. So fit the image of the Sun God.” Nico smiled at Will. Like, a real smile.

Will’s heart melted.

“Wow… thank you. I don’t think anyone could notice my actions like that.” Will felt his ears reddened.

“I just observe everyone. An old habit.” Nico shrugged. “It’s a pleasure to know you, Solace.”

The way the raven-haired boy’s lips curved and produced those mellifluous sounds made Will feel so hard to prevent himself from leaning forward and pressing his own lips onto Nico’s. He’s sure that could make the other boy freak out. And it’s a great way to destroy a new friendship.

“Just call me Will.” Will said instead.

“Huh?” Nico blinked. Will cursed himself for noticing how adorable Nico was when he’s slightly confused.

“You don’t need to call me Solace. Will is okay. It sounds more… friendly, I guess. And may I call you by your first name too?”

“Ah, I got it. Alright, Will. You can call me Nico.” The black haired boy smiled and Will can’t help grinning like an idiot.

“Pizza is waiting!” Jason yelled when the phone rang and he grabbed Percy’s arm to drag him down to 1st floor and get the pizza boxes.

3 minutes later, all of them realized how hungry they were when pizza scent filled the room. Piper happily picked up a slice filled with cheese and vegetables. “Make yourself at home, everyone.”

“This room is my home.” Frank bit a big part of his slice and said. “I sleep in here more than my own apartment, literally.”

“Me too.” Percy added in when he leaned forward and took another slice of seafood pizza.

“Wait, you guys can sleep here?” Will widened his eyes. “I thought this is the office and…”

“No problem.” Luke shrugged. “When we have a night photo shoot or a too long working day, no one complains about us sleeping there. We have pajamas, blankets, and toothbrushes with clean towels. And everyone will spend the rest of the night chatting and playing pillow fight till we all are too tired. Then we call it a day and sleep together on the floor.”

“Sounds pretty fun.” Will was interested. “And convenient too. My apartment is a bit too far and it’s uncomfortable to go home after an exhausting day. May I join your pillow fight night?”

“You’re always welcome.” Percy laughed. “Hey, Neeks, you’re in too?”

“Don’t call me that.” Was all Nico’s reply.

“That’s the only thing you noticed?” Jason winced. “Come on Nico, it’s fun and helps us know each other better. You shouldn’t miss it.”

“I’m not used to sleep with strangers.”

“Don’t make our innocent sleepover sound like a wild party of frustrated teenagers.” Percy pouted. Yes, he did literally pout. “You just don’t want other people to see your sleeping face.”

“What is so bad about your sleeping face?” Piper asked. “Jason sometimes drools in his sleep.”

The blond winced when his embarrassed little secret was revealed. Frank looked at him sympathetically.

“And Percy snores.” Annabeth shrugged. “We don’t judge.”

“I have solid reasons for this.” Nico glared at Percy.

“What reasons? Because you look like a male version of Sleeping Beauty when you close your eyes? Your too-long-for-a-boy eyelashes and the way they shadowed on your cheeks? Your cute little breaths when you’re sleeping like a log?” Percy grinned. “I see. Totally reasonable.”

The rest of the group except Nico laughed so hard.

“Shut up, Percy. I hate you.” Nico groaned.

“And I love you too. You’re welcome.”

“I’ll murder you in your sleep.” Nico hissed. His baby face didn’t make the threat less dangerous.

“I’ll happily lie in my bed and wait for you. We’ll have a wonderful night together.” Percy replied.

Luke sighed and made a face at the Poseidon model. Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Reyna and Thalia exchanged some looks. Frank, Charles, Piper, and Jason tried so hard not to laugh at the whole situation. Will just didn’t know how should he react, so he kept quiet.

“… You sounded so gross. Again.” Nico facepalmed. Will totally sympathized with him. Sometimes the Poseidon boy just didn’t think before he opened his mouth.

“Can we pretend…?”

“It’s too late.” Nico scowled at him. “Your nauseating yearning for my body will give me nightmares every night since today.”

“I haven’t said a word about your body.” Percy protested when he finished his last slice of pizza. “But honestly, your figure is too appealing for a 14 years old boy.”

Silence. Frank gulped when he looked at Percy, his mouth half-opened, but he didn’t say anything. Now Luke was the one who facepalmed.

Annabeth wanted to hit her head on the table. Seriously, why did she agree to date this idiot?

Jason and Piper giggled.

“Please say that you didn’t check me out. It feels so weird and uncomfortable.” Nico hid his face in his hands.

“Your tight jeans just struck my eyes.” Percy shrugged. Then he winked. “And I did see you undressed once. You have abs!”

Annabeth hit Percy by one empty box of pizza.

“You’re unbelievable.” Nico let out a frustrated sigh.

Will’s mind started to imagine Nico’s half-naked body. Which wasn’t a safe thought when the person in your imagination was sitting right beside you.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Percy smiled.

“Yeah, because your brain is filled with kelp and you can’t tell the differences between a compliment and an insult.” Nico’s velvety voice was full of sarcasm.

Will wondered how could someone curse but still manage to sound so melodic and pleasant.

“I…” Percy opened his mouth then closed it because Annabeth just gave him an intense glare.

“Enough, _Seaweed Brain_. Leave Nico alone.”

“Thank you, Annabeth.” Nico sighed with relief.

“So, will you stay tonight or not?” Jason raised an eyebrow at Nico.

“… Okay. I stay.” The black-eyed boy nodded after 30 seconds. Percy swung his fist in the air.

“I know it! We’ll have a pretty memorable night! And I won’t miss the chance to see you change your clothes into pajamas, Nico!”

Annabeth decided it wasn’t worth another empty pizza box to hit her brainless boyfriend.

…

That was a very warm and full of laughing sounds night.

Percy was right. They talked about petite, unimportant things a lot. Then they had a pillow fight, with the result of 3 damaged pillows and feathers had flown in the air for at least 10 minutes since the end of the fight.

After all, they lay on the floor, too exhausted to continue talking, and whispered good night to each other before closed their eyes and drifted off.

…

**_End chapter 2._ **


	3. This boy'll become the death of me. Probably.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wake up and saw Nico was sleeping next to him.

##  **_Chapter 3: This boy’ll become the death of me. Probably._ **

…

When Will woke up, he yawned and after a moment, his body immediately froze when he saw a mop of black hair tucked at his chest.

_It was Nico._

The steady soft breaths ghostly touched his skin through the thin layer of fabric didn’t help to slow down his rapid heartbeat at all.

When Will tried to clear his mind and think about the reason why did they end up in this situation, Nico let out a sleepy moan and rolled. His face was no longer buried in Will’s chest anymore, and his eyes were still closed.

Will stared at Nico’s face and silently cursed under his breath.

This boy was too beautiful for a mere mortal like him. Feathery hair, smooth skin, elegant eyelashes, curved and pink lips, delicate neck, very attractive collarbones. Nico had a striking resemblance to an angel when he closed his eyes.

Before Will could prevent himself from touching the breath-taking beauty, his hand already tangled into the dark locks, his fingers ran through the incredibly soft and velvety hair, then traced down his jawline and stopped at his so kissable lips.

He gulped. Hard.

“He is pretty, isn’t he?” Suddenly a voice echoed the room and Will nearly jumped out of his skin. “Especially when he’s sleeping. I can never get over the fact that this angelic boy is the same little sarcastic badass when he’s awake.” Percy sighed.

“He has such a heavenly voice.” Will spoke without thinking.

Percy rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to remind me. Such a gifted voice and he is a good singer. But no one can make him sing even just a single line whenever there are more than 3 people.”

“He doesn’t like singing in front of other people?” Will questioned.

“He dislikes doing anything that is a little bit personal in front of other people, especially strangers. And he only sang for his sister… Long story. I’m afraid that I can’t tell.”

Will noticed that Percy switched to past tense when he talked about Nico’s sister, but he decided not to ask.

“No problem. I don’t think he will be happy if you just spill out his secret without his consent.” Will shrugged.

“Thank man.” Percy hissed. “Actually I think he’s still mad at me because of this whole modeling thing. Can’t blame him for this.”

“He’s done a pretty good job.” Will said.

“Yeah, because the requirement of the job is _being beautiful_ , which is the thing he could do without trying. Just like the rest of us.” Percy grinned when he sat up and stretched his arms.

“You’re a little bit too narcissistic.” Now it’s Will’s turn to roll his eyes.

“We are all like that.”

“No, I’m not.” Another voice joined the conversation. “Don’t think that everyone is as senseless as you, Poseidon boy.”

“It’s a little bit too early for our Jupiter to wake up.” Percy teased when Jason stood up and started to fold his blanket.

“I am a morning person.”

“Said the man who broke at least twelve alarm clocks in 3 months.”

Will suddenly wanted to know the rest of that story. Jason was a calm person. He must have very serious reasons to break twelve alarm clocks in such a short period of time.

“Because someone just set the alarm to go off at 2, 3 or 4 A.M in the morning. An evil prank.” Jason glared at Percy.

That’s a solid reason.

“That was Nico’s idea.” Percy protested.

Will widened his eyes. Did Nico really do this to anyone? It’s hard to believe someone with that angelic face could think of such mischievous prank.

“Don’t you dare blame the innocent boy like him.” Jason scowled.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Please, he can be anything but innocent…”

“You stole my innocence. Don’t you dare deny it, Percy Jackson.” Nico’s sleepy voice suddenly made a shiver run down Will’s spine.

“Hey, I didn’t…”

“You made me watch porn with you when I was 10 years old!” Nico exclaimed when his eyes snapped open. “Goddamn it Jackson, I was traumatized by that incident!”

Will and Jason made the same disgusting face at Percy.

“Hey! I was curious and young and naïve at this time!” Percy cried out. “I lost my childhood too!”

“And what about the part that you’re the one who took my first kiss without my consent?!” Nico sat up, rubbed his eyes then glared at Percy.

Both the blonds stared at the Poseidon model while the expression _I-cannot-believe-you_ was written all over their faces.

“That’s the first time I saw you sleep! For God’s sake, that angelic atmosphere around you was so unreal! I needed to check if it was a dream or not! And it was just a quick peck on your lips because they looked so kissable at this moment…”

“How can you blame it on my face?!” Nico hissed angrily.

“ _Your face_ is the reason why I did this! Of course I have the right to blame it on your face!” Percy shouted.

Before Nico could reply, a pillow flew over the room and hit Percy on his face.

“Ouch!” The boy groaned when he raised his hands to cover his face. “It hurts, Wise Girl!”

“Shut up or the next thing that is going to hit you won’t be that soft.” Annabeth growled before glanced at the watch on her wrist and breathed out. “Oh my God, it’s just 6 A.M in the morning. Why did you guys wake up so early?”

“You’re a violent girlfriend.” Percy accused her. “And I don’t know. I just opened my eyes 10 minutes ago.”

“Why don’t you break up with him?” Jason blinked at Annabeth.

“Good question.” Annabeth faked a thinking face. “Big mysterious mistake of my life.”

“Percy is everyone’s mistake of their life.” Nico giggled then he lay down beside Will, closed his eyes. “Since the first time we met him.”

Will swore that his giggle was the most adorable sound he has ever heard.

“You’re so mean. I’m hurt. My pride and my heart are bleeding.” Percy was an overdramatic actor.

“Good for you.” Will laughed.

“Rare for you to crack a joke, Will!” Percy exclaimed. “Welcome to our sarcastic life, man!”

“Thanks.” Will nodded at him.

“I don’t want to get up…” Nico mumbled and in a surprise move, he threw his arm around Will’s waist and hugged him.

Will froze.

“Nico is hugging me.” He informed after 5 minutes quiet, really didn’t understand what’s going on and what did he need to do.

“Hm? Then stay still.” Percy chuckled.

“I think you said that he dislikes physical contacts?” Will stared at the Poseidon model.

“Not if he was the person who made the touch.” Percy winked at Will. “Though it’s very rare for him to do that. You’re a lucky man. He could be a little clingy when he’s sleepy. Don’t try to wake him up, you’ll regret that action for the rest of your life.”

“Sounds exactly like what you have tried before.” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Totally an unforgettable memory that I’m not willing to share.” Percy nodded in agreement.

Will came to the decision that he didn’t want to know about that. “Then what should I do now?”

“As I said, stay still and patiently wait for him to wake up.” Percy said nonchalantly. “And don’t try kissing him. He’ll kill you if he knows he’d lost another kiss when he’s asleep.”

“I won’t.” Will gulped. Did that mean he should stop staring at Nico’s lips now?

Gods, Will was so screwed.

“Good. Now I need everybody to get up. We have a quite busy day with a press conference to attend.” Percy winked and he went to wake up the rest people in the room with Jason.

They left the room one by one to brush their teeth, change clothes and bicker with each other about what should they get for breakfast.

Half of an hour later, Will was left alone in the big room. Will a sleepy Nico was still hugging him tightly.

Will winced. Not a great time to realise his morning wand. And he can’t do anything about it except patiently waiting for Nico to release him.

Nico didn’t do that. Instead, he leaned closer to him, his face buried in the crook of his neck when his hot breaths touched Will’s bare skin. Will groaned.

Perfect. Very great.

 _‘This boy will become the death of me someday.’_ , Will sighed and slightly cursed his fate.

…

One hour later, Nico finally woke up.

“You’re the only one remaining here?” The smaller boy rubbed his eyes and blinked when he looked around. “Where’re the others?”

“They went out. And yes, I’m the only one who is still here.” Will nodded when he sat up and stretched his arms. “You didn’t let me go.”

“… Sorry. I hugged you when I was still sleepy, right?” Nico’s face was slightly red. “You may feel very uncomfortable. I’m really sorry, Will.”

“Not that I complain.” Will shrugged. And he added in when he saw Nico’s confused expression. “You smell nice.”

Now Nico was as red as a tomato. “I’m sorry…”

“Hey, stop apologizing. I already said that it was okay, alright? The truth is I may enjoy you hugging me a little bit. You look really cute when you sleep.” Will smiled and winked.

Nico blinked at him. Will can’t help but notice how adorable the other looked when he was embarrassed. He ruffled Nico’s hair. It was fluffy and silky when Will ran his fingers through the dark locks. It felt very nice.

“Hey. Stop petting me. I’m not your cat.” Nico protested, but he didn’t push Will’s hand away. Counted it as a win, Will continued his action.

It lasted for about three minutes till a staff suddenly called them. “Hey lovebirds! Time to get out of your bedroom already!”

Both Nico and Will blushed when they stared at each other.

“I can pretend that I didn’t hear anything but the part “time to get out”.” Will hesitated.

“Yeah, me too.” Nico stood up, sighed with relief. “I wanna take a shower. See ya.”

 …

They had a small press conference this morning. About Nico’s debut as Hades model for _Gods and Goddesses Project_.

It only lasted for about 30 minutes and Nico just appeared for 2 minutes with a big sunglasses on his face. Venus said that she wanted to hide his features as long as possible before the official poster was released. But it can’t stop people from being curious about Nico and wonder why she chose such a very young model.

…

“You already had some fans after the meeting.” Percy informed when he scrolled down their official fan page. The latest picture of Nico in the conference was gone viral. Not only their fans were excited about this news. Media and other companies all shared the same attention.

“Will’s debut didn’t make them this crazy.” Annabeth noted. “He is the model for Apollo, the God of Sun, Music, Poet, Medicine and all those stuff. But he is the third one so I guess they have a good reason for being so enthusiastic about Nico. We haven’t had a model for Hades since the beginning of this project, after all.”

“I don’t have good feelings about this.” Nico winced. “Being the first one means I can screw up badly.”

“They said that he was too young and looked so naïve,” Frank cocked his eyebrows. _“Did Venus make a wrong decision when she chose this teenager boy?”_ He spoke out loud a headline.

“I knew it…” Nico mumbled.

“Ignore them,” Will patted his shoulder. “They had the same reaction at my debut too. And I was an amateur. But everything was alright. They’ll love you, believe me.”

Nico looked at him skeptically.

“You haven’t had an official godly image yet. Just let them wait and see what can you do.” Jason smiled. “Venus said you have _the perfect aura_ of _God of the Underworld_. You’ll be fine. Better than fine. Great.”

“Whatever…” Nico sighed and stood up. “What will we do now? I mean, can we have a lunch before afternoon? I skipped my breakfast and now I’m so hungry.”

“Let’s go to a nearby restaurant.” Charles suggested. “I have some coupons. And the food is tasty.”

“Sounds fantastic!” Thalia jumped. “You lead the way, Hephaestus boy!”

“My pleasure.” Charles smiled and they left the company.

…

**_End chapter 3._ **


	4. Party night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper suggested to throw a party night.

##  _**Chapter 4: Party night.** _

…

“We don’t have any specific work in this afternoon’s schedule, right?” Piper glued her eyes to the phone screen. They just came back from the restaurant. “Wanna throw a party tonight?”

“For what?” Annabeth was curious.

“Call some others! We need to hold a big party this evening! To celebrate Nico’s debut!” Percy exclaimed and high-fived with Jason. The latter still didn’t understand what’s going on.

“Have we ever celebrated one’s debut before?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“Not yet.” Frank shrugged. “We debuted at the same time, you know. And Will didn’t suggest any party.”

“I didn’t either.” Nico hissed. “Why?”

“Do we really need a reason for a party?” Percy pouted. “Please Neeks, it’s months ago since the last time I had a wonderful party night. Let me do it.”

“… I don’t see a solid reason to disagree with you.” Nico sighed. “Do whatever you want. But no heavy alcoholic drinks. We’re still working tomorrow and I’m still a minor.”

“That also means we’re not going to bar. An indoor party is alright too.” Percy’s fingers brushed his chin. “Whose house? Jason?”

“Sorry, can’t. My parents are at home for a whole week.” The blond shook his head.

“That sucks. Luke?”

“My mom will kill me if she finds out.” Luke shrugged. The others secretly understood what he didn’t mention before. Luke’s mom wasn’t satisfied with his modeling career since the beginning. Can’t blame him about it, no one can choose their parents and the way they take care of their children.

“I can’t either.” Piper waved her hand. “Dad’s really busy right now.”

Piper’s father is a famous actor, Tristan McLean. But she rarely talks about him. She just said they have a fine relationship, that’s all. Tristan McLean usually doesn’t react much whenever a reporter asks about his daughter’s modeling job. Piper does the same whenever she is questioned about her dad. Yeah, a really good father – daughter relationship.

“I’m not surprised that neither I nor Annabeth can.” Percy sighed. “Seems like we all have parents’ issues.”

They did. Young models of VENUS® who represented Greek or Roman gods and goddesses had their personal problems with their own parents. Those gods and goddesses haven’t been known as perfect role models for good fathers or mothers. How ironic it was.

“How about Reyna’s?” Frank suggested.

The Bellona model blinked when all other people in the room looked at her. “Err…? I guess tonight is… fine…?”

“Great! I love you, Reyna!” Percy jumped at least 2 feet high. “8 P.M is the perfect time for starting a party. Could we come to your house earlier to prepare? Please?”

“He means now.” Annabeth corrected. Sometimes she felt like her boyfriend spoke a language that only she can understand and decipher to others.

“No problem.” Reyna shrugged. “Who will come with me and him?” She pointed at Percy.

“Me. To prevent this idiot from doing anything that can cause damages to your house.” Annabeth replied.

“I wanna tag along.” Luke raised his hand. “I’m pretty bored.”

Piper and Jason agreed to come with Reyna.

“Me too. Got nothing to do right now.” Will joined the conversation. “How about you, Nico?”

“Err… I dunno. I’m not really fond of this idea…”

“Come on Neeks. This is your party. You must be responsible for it.” Percy threw his arm around Nico’s shoulder. Surprisingly enough, the smaller boy didn’t immediately push him away.

“This is your idea, not mine.” Nico mumbled.

“Go with us to prepare. Please?” Jason begged.

“… Fine.” Nico sighed. Jason was making an _I-bet-you-cannot-resist-my-puppy-eyes_ kind of expression. Nico had a weak spot on this face, and Jason knew that.

_Ugh. That bastard._

“Sorry, I have something to do. I promise I’ll come over tonight.” Charles looked so apologetic.

“It’s alright man.” Frank patted his shoulder. “I’ve got some stuff need to be done, too. Can’t promise about tonight, but I’ll try. Call you guys later.”

“Hey, can I bring my sister?” Nico suddenly asked.

“Of course you can.” Percy laughed. “Hazel, right? I met her twice. She’s nice.”

Nico nodded and texted something on his phone. “Can we go and pick her up at our place? It’s not too far from here. Or from Reyna’s. I know where her house is.”

“Sure. Anyone else wanna join us to prepare the party?” Annabeth stood up and counted. “Alright, 8 people will come to Reyna’s house first. See you guys later.” She told Charles, Thalia and Frank.

…

Reyna’s place was a penthouse on the 34th floor of a modern building.

“You’re so rich.” Will commented when Reyna pressed her finger onto the touch ID screen at the door.

“It’s my parents’ money.” She nonchalantly replied.

Will knew the tone of voice when someone didn’t want to talk about a specific topic. He decided to keep silent.

“Seriously, Reyna? You even have a small bar inside the house?” Percy exclaimed. “That’s perfect!”

“Only non-alcoholic drink.” Reyna replied.

“Still perfect! Do you have any speakers?”

Reyna pointed at a corner of her living room. “I even have a set of karaoke stuff. And they can be used for the DJ thing too. Wanna try tonight?”

“Of course yes!”

“What do you wanna eat tonight?” Annabeth asked while checking her phone. “I’ll call some restaurants. We should eat a proper meal before joining the party.”

“Just pizza is okay.” Jason shrugged when he examined the micro.

“We had pizza yesterday. And the day before yesterday, too.” Piper sighed. “We need something healthier.”

“How about salad for you and Thai food for the rest of us?” Luke laughed. But Piper just nodded.

“As long as I can stay healthy, everything is okay.”

“You’re not funny, Pipes.” Jason complained. The Aphrodite model just rolled her kaleidoscope eyes.

“But I have good health. You can’t argue with that.”

“I have an athletic body. You can’t compare with me.”

“Enough guys.” Will interfered and shook his head. “How old are you? Five?”

“Close enough.” Reyna smiled. “Just call some fast food. It’s alright. My fridge still has some vegetables for Piper. I can make something.”

“Thanks, Reyna. You’re the best.” Piper winked at her.

…

Percy and Nico came to the latter’s house to pick up his sister. Frank called to inform them that he’ll crack into the party quite late. Charles already arrived at 7.50 P.M., and he changed his clothes into something very formal.

“Suit? Now you make me look ridiculous with that white T-shirt and those ripped jeans.” Percy blinked when he looked at the Hephaestus model.

“Sorry, I just came here right after my date. I…” Charles stopped at mid-sentence. His ears reddened.

“Did you just say _date_?” Piper squinted her eyes.

“Nothing!”

“You just had a date.” She concluded. Now everyone’s attention was at the Hephaestus boy.

“Charles! I can’t believe you hide it so well! Spill!” Annabeth yelled.

“I hide nothing! Seriously, we’re just friends!” Even with the dark skin, it’s still so obvious that Charles was blushed so hard.

“Or she still thinks you’re friends.” Jason was amused. “You haven’t told her yet?”

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Charles sighed. “But can you stop paying attention to my love life, please? It’s Nico’s party, not mine.”

He said that because Nico and Percy just arrived with a girl that they didn’t know. But it’s easy to guess she’s Nico’s sister, Hazel.

“We don’t really need a reason to know our friends’ love life, man.” Percy smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind. You can’t escape from me. But you’re right, this is Nico’s party. We’ll come back to your problem later.”

“I don’t know should I say thank you or not.” Charles sighed.

…

Hazel was a very sweet and adorable girl. Everyone agreed with that conclusion after spending time to talk with her. She was so different from Nico, and it turned out that they’re just half brother and sister. Same dad, different moms, Nico just said it with the tone _I-don’t-want-to-talk-about-that_ , so they just accepted the simple fact.

Frank kept his promise. Around 9 P.M, he came to the party and was immediately attracted to Hazel.

“Who’s this curly-haired girl?” He asked and widened his eyes when he got the answer. “Nico’s sister? They look nothing alike!”

“We’re just half brother and sister, after all.” A sweet voice gently replied Frank. His ears reddened.

“Hazel? You hear us?” Percy happily chatted with her.

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Anything else you want to know about me and my relationship with Nico? By the way, I’m Hazel Levesque, nice to meet you.”

“Frank Zhang. Nice to meet you too.” He shook her hand. It was warm and naturally fit into his big one. Frank mentally pinched himself. What the hell did he think? He hardly knew Hazel, but she was the most beautiful girl he has ever met. In her way, of course. It’s hard to compare her with Piper, Annabeth, Thalia or Reyna. They’re all pretty in their own ways. But Hazel had a good appearance: chocolate-like dark skin, curly cinnamon hair, a pair of golden eyes that looked like treasured diamonds and jewels. Her voice was soft and warm. Frank immediately liked the sound of his name when she said it.

Gods, he just met her 5 minutes but he already wanted to spend the rest of his life with this sweet girl. And she’s Nico’s sister. What a dangerous thought when he really wanted to be a part of the di Angelo’s family now. Or Levesque’s. Whatever.

…

The party was fun. Even Nico admitted that, and everyone else counted it as a win. He did like it. That’s a big win.

At 12 A.M, Nico insisted on taking Hazel home. “You shouldn’t stay up late, you’re still a teenager.” He said to her.

It’s nice to see a protective Nico. He was the youngest of them and they protected him, not the opposite way.

“You’re a teenager too, Nico di Angelo.” Hazel wrinkled her nose.

“I’m older than you.”

“Not a full year. And we haven’t decided the result yet since both our birth certificates aren’t written with our real birth dates.”

Everybody silently decided to not ask about that.

“Alright. You win this one. But now you have to come home and get some sleep. Please, Hazel. I want you to stay healthy.”

“So do I.” Hazel smiled. “But you don’t really need to take me home. I can call a taxi. It’s not a big problem.”

“I won’t let you do that. It’s dangerous for a girl to take a taxi alone at midnight.” Nico shook his head. “I’ll go with you.”

“Hey, Nico. I can take care of myself. And I know you have a big photo shoot tomorrow morning. You are the one who should get some rest. Seriously, it’s not a big deal.”

“Honestly, I can take Hazel home.” Frank voluntarily suggested. “I can drive. And she can show me the way if I don’t know. I don’t have any schedule tomorrow. Is that okay?”

Both the siblings stared at him. Frank felt his face reddened. The last thing he wanted in this world was being stared to death by Nico’s dark and sharp eyes.

But he didn’t expect that the smaller boy smiled at him. “You’re a good man, Frank. I believe in you. Take care of my sister, please.”

 _He agreed._ Frank can’t believe this. Realization hit him so hard the moment after.

 _Nico di Angelo agreed with his suggestion!_ Frank secretly screamed inside, but he tried to keep a cool face. “I won’t let you down, Nico.”

“You better know that. Because I can kill you in at least ten painful ways if you hurt my sister.” His dark eyes radiated with deadly glares.

“Nico!” Hazel scowled at him. But the smaller boy just blinked and all the death aura disappeared. He smiled and looked very harmless when he leaned down a little bit and kissed her forehead. “Be careful, Hazel.”

Frank silently prayed for his life. It didn’t matter how fragile and innocent Nico was, this kid wasn’t a person Frank wanted to mess with. He was dark and mysterious. Too dangerous for a 14 years old boy.

“I know. Good night, Nico.” Hazel kissed him back on his left cheek.

“Good night. Bye. See you later.”

Frank and Hazel left Reyna’s house. The rest of the group looked at each other until Percy spoke up. “Should we come back to the company or just call it a day and sleep right here? Reyna, you don’t mind us staying?”

“Not at all.” The Bellona model just shrugged. “Even though you guys have to suffer a little bit. I don’t have enough blankets and pillows. Rarely having guests, I think so.”

“It’s okay. We can use others’ bodies as pillows. And human-sized heaters. It sounds good.” Percy winked.

“In Nico’s case, I think it’s human-sized cooler.” Jason laughed. “His natural body temperature is lower than normal.”

“So don’t hug me when we’re asleep.” Nico glared at the blond. “You’ll be frozen to death.”

“Don’t be so mean, Neeks. We all know you’re a cuddler when it comes to sleep.” Percy smiled and ruffled Nico’s soft hair.

“Don’t touch me, you filthy human.”

“It hurts, Neeks.” Percy let out a sob. Everybody gave him those familiar _you-are-so-fake_ looks.

“Make yourself at home.” Reyna smiled when she prepared some blankets for them. They went to the bathroom one by one, then decided to keep their clothes on when they sleep. It wasn’t a big problem to sleep in your party clothes. They did have some wild nights before, after all. “Good night everyone.”

“Good night.”

“Sleep tight, people.”

…

**_End chapter 4._ **


	5. Release Hades' official image.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus decided it's time to let Nico have his official godly image.

##  **_Chapter 5: Release Hades’ official image._ **

…

The next day was a quite busy day. They needed to be ready for the big photo shoot.

Venus said that she wanted an enormous and somewhat dramatic change for all of them. So instead of taking pictures for only Nico, now all the model of _Gods and Goddesses Project_ needed to spend hours in the clothes-changing room and another hour for putting tons of makeup products on their faces.

“I hate this,” Reyna complained while closed her eyes to apply some mascara. “A _Goddess of Wars_ doesn’t need to have a flawless make-up face. Just leave my eyelashes alone.”

“You’re not the real _Goddess of Wars_.” Piper tried to say without opening her mouth when the makeup artist put some red lipstick on her lips. “And the only one whose eyelashes that can be leave alone is Nico. Which is very unnecessary because he is the _God of Underworld_. He doesn’t need to look pretty. He needs to look scary.”

“Venus said that she wants a beautiful and dangerous Hades.” Will replied them.

“I don’t want to be beautiful or scary. I just want this to be done.” Nico sounded a little bit unpleasant. “And please don’t say anything about my eyelashes. I’ve got enough comments about how girly they are, thank you so much.”

Percy’s laugh echoed the room, followed by Jason and Luke’ chuckles. Will tried so hard to not join them.

“But they are! Long and elegant and even naturally curled! You’re so blessed, Nico!” Annabeth said from somewhere in the huge room.

“Dear whichever Gods or Goddesses that related to this, please unbless me.” The Hades model mocked.

Some loud noises of laughing came from Luke’s spot. “You’re so sarcastic, Nico. I love this!”

“Why am I not surprised?” Jason rolled his eyes. “Sure, Luke is the _God of Mischievousness._ Of course he’ll love it.”

“I love it too and I’m the _God of Truth_. Does it count?” Will laughed.

“You’re the best liar for a _God of Truth_ , Will.” Percy joked. “No offence.”

“None taken.” Will shrugged. “Hey, are you sure that I’ll wear those ridiculous costume? A white tunic and a pair of wings? They look like Eros’ outfit, not Apollo’s.”

“Forget about the wing parts.” A staff answered him. “Just forget to take it out. But sure, you’ll wear that white tunic. And a bow. And carry some arrows too. Apollo is the _God of Archery_ , after all.”

“I suck at archery. How funny.” Will commented.

“Nico is good at shooting things to other people.” Percy told them. “He has practiced since he was nine. And sword fighting, too. I took a class with him last summer.”

“Just some old hobbies. Nothing serious. Don’t believe him.” Nico snorted.

“Your hobbies are weird for a 14 years old boy.” Annabeth commented while choosing her weapon for Athena. “No, I don’t want that sword. Maybe a spear is better. Thanks.”

“Said the girl who always carries at least one architect book in her bag for years.” Thalia smirked when she took a silver bow. “I love that bow. It’s shining like the moon.”

“I don’t think that’s weird!” Annabeth protested. “And whose side are you? I thought we’re good sisters?”

“We are.” Thalia nodded. “But I choose whichever side that’s fun.”

“I can’t believe you!” Annabeth hissed.

“I can’t have any weapon.” Piper sighed. “Unless you count this hand mirror and this well-crafted dagger as weapons. I bet it can’t cut through anything. Just for decoration purpose.”

“Beautiful appearance is the best weapon of Aphrodite.” Frank shrugged. “What? I read it in a book. Greek mythology.”

“Thanks, Frank.” Piper smiled at him.

“What’s wrong with those outfits?” Nico’s voice was filled with disbelief. “Do I really have to wear them?”

Jason curiously looked at his direction.

Nico was staring at something looked like a black tunic, a skeleton scepter and a black crown that was decorated with white diamonds and black onyxes.

“Wow. They’re really beautiful in a scary way.” Thalia commented. “I love them.”

“You don’t say, punk girl.” Luke glanced at her.

“Today I’m Artemis. Don’t call me punk girl.” Thalia pointed at her silky white dress and the simple silver diadem on her head. The silver bow in her hand had some small golden patterns on its body. She really looked like a huntress queen.

“I’m ready. And I hate the mascara.” Reyna informed them. All the models and staffs in the room stopped for five seconds to look at her.

“You’re stunning! Like, the most beautiful _Goddess of Wars_ has ever existed!” Annabeth exclaimed. “I wanna hug you, Reyna! But I don’t want to ruin your armor with my skin glitters.”

“You better not.” The Bellona model nodded. Annabeth’s skin was shining with golden glitters. The effect artist said that she wanted to make her look like a real-life sculpture of a goddess. And Athena was the _Goddess of Crafts_ , so she was wearing a 100% hand-made light sky blue dress, with a book on her left hand and a spear on her other hand. An aegis shield was attached to her back. Athena was also the _Goddess of Wisdom and Military Victory_.

“I won’t have to put glitters on my skin, will I?” Nico hopefully asked.

“No. We don’t have black glitter.” His make-up artist answered.

“How about me?” Jason questioned.

His artist nodded at him. “A little bit, for the thunder lightning effect. Same golden color as Annabeth’s. Percy will have his own blue one, and Piper has pink glitters. She is the model of Aphrodite, after all.”

Piper’s face didn’t exactly have a happy expression. “I hate this. It’s itching.”

She was wearing a sophisticated red and pink dress with tons of silky threads. Golden and silver bracelets attached to her wrists and arms. Her face was a complicated artwork of cosmetics, and she looked more stunning than ever.

“You’re so breathtaking, Pipes.” Jason stared at her.

“So are you. Actually, so are us.” The Aphrodite model just smiled slightly. “My face is as hard as stone. Too much makeup. I feel so unreal.”

“You’re perfect. Don’t worry. We’re all great.” Luke told her. He was wearing a light bronze armor with a white tunic under it. A helmet was being held on his hand, and he had a complex pair of shoes – they had the shape of sandals with wings – according to Greek mythology, was the thing that Hermes used to fly and travel.

Luke was right. The others were perfect in their own ways.

Frank was a real praetor as the _God of Wars_ , with a full-body armor and a spear was holding in his hand. Charles was gorgeous with his brown trousers and his upper body was covered with nothing, revealed the six-pack with chocolate skin tone and strong biceps.

Percy and Jason were the great images of powerful Gods, they’re both very good-looking in their tunics and armors and even rocked their looks with those glitters. Percy was holding a steel sword in his hand, they looked too sharp to be fake. Jason stared at the lightning-shaped cane was supposed to be his weapon.

Will was almost radiated sunlight with his appearance: golden and silver-white tunic, a yellow-green laurel wreath on his hair, golden longbow on his back, a wood scepter with thin vines twined around it.

…

Venus decided to release two opposite styles of Nico in one day. The first was his official appearance as Hades, with all the death aura and serious expression. It was breathtaking just to look at. You can’t just give it a quick glance, you must look at least twice before staring at it for about a solid minute. Nico was stunning – scary, dangerous, mysterious and beautiful at the same time.

The result was quite predictable. People were very excited when the picture was gone viral. Everyone talked about how good-looking and naturally sexy the new model of Hades was. Venus was very pleasant.

But she was even more satisfied with the second set of pictures. They’re a collection of Nico’s images that were taken when he didn’t pay attention. And they’re totally different from his official godly image. Nothing was serious about those pictures, and none of them radiated with the deadly aura of _God of Underworld_. Nico in those images was a 14 years old teenager, and he was very adorable and loveable.

Will liked those ones the most: A pic of him in his normal clothes looked nothing but cute. A closer one of his face showed off how elegant his eyelashes were, how dark his eyes were, and the perfect aesthetic facial features he possessed. A pic of his hands, those long and slender fingers were really eye-catching. Another one when he crossed his legs while wearing a pair of tight jeans, and everybody agreed that damn, those legs were too perfect for a boy. And the last one was a picture that Venus took from Percy’s phone: Nico was sleeping peacefully in Jason’s arms – just looked at this one will immediately make you want to hold him tightly and protect him forever.

After just three hours, their fan page was flooded with comments and messages about Nico. Fans were dying to see more about him. Even a _Nico’s Protection Squad_ was founded on this night.

At the party to celebrate the new success, Percy friendly reminded Venus about her promise: a 5-day trip to Hawaii, and he can take whoever he wants with him. Venus just shrugged and nodded when the Poseidon model said that he wanted all his co-workers in _Gods and Goddesses Project_ to be tagged along.

“As you wish. We’ll leave in the day after tomorrow.”

…

**_End chapter 5._ **


	6. The trip to Hawaii.

##  _**Chapter 6: The trip to Hawaii.** _

…

It was clearly known that Percy didn’t want to leave anyone at home when he said it’s time for Venus to fulfill her promise. So what? VENUS® couldn’t run out of money even if they organise fifty luxurious vacations in a month. A 5-day trip to Hawaii for 11 models and a crew of staffs can’t be a big deal.

“I have the feeling that your main purpose is a beach photo shoot.” Percy accused when Venus announced the news to the rest of _Gods and Goddesses Project_. To reply his judgment, she just sweetly smiled at him.

“Not only that, my boy.”

The argument was gracefully ended here. Percy _definitely_ didn’t need Annabeth to point out that he had no chance to win a debate with Venus after all.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Hawaii is the most diverse when it comes to beaches. Those ones with white sand are common, but the island also has red sand, black sand and even strange color like green sand beaches. Deep blue sea and yellow bright sunlight, they look like paradise.

“I can swim here like, sixteen hours a day,” Percy breathed out. They’re sitting together in the living room of the resort. The Poseidon boy seemed to be ready to live the rest of his life at here.

“I wan tanner skin,” Jason stared at his arm, seemed lost in his own thoughts. “I’m too white.”

“You’re Caucasian, dude. Of course your skin is white.” Luke rolled his eyes when Thalia snorted at her brother.

“You can join me with the 16-hour-a-day swimming project,” Percy winked at the blond. “You’ll have perfect tanned skin.”

“Don’t try _Seaweed Brain_ ’s method,” Annabeth sighed. “If you do, your skin’ll be brown-burnt, instead the color of healthy tan.”

“Thanks for warning. I won’t do anything that he suggests, I promise.”

“I thought we’re friends, Jace?!” Percy winced a little bit theatrically. “And you, my dear Wise Girl, you’re not supportive at all!”

“Because I’m _Wise Girl_ , I can’t let my friends do something stupid.” Annabeth glared at her boyfriend.

“You’ve done the most stupid thing already,” Thalia smirked. “Dating him.”

The rest of the group except Percy and Annabeth just burst into heavy waves of laughter.

“You guys can have two days off. The beach photo shoots will start in the third day we’re here.” Venus smiled at them. “No need to thank me! Enjoy yourself!”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's an unfinished chapter, but I want to put it here to let you know that there's something happened in Hawaii. Let your imagination run wild. From chapter 7, everything comes back to normal.


	7. Intimate Moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the vacation at Hawaii, the models come back to work and receive tons of requests for intimate moments with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I should write a full chapter for the days at Hawaii, but I also know it'll take me forever to get it done so... Here you are, have fun reading the 7th chapter of this fiction. I hope it's long enough for you to forgive my (quite unwilling) procrastination.

##  **_Chapter 7: Intimate Moments._ **

…

“So, you guys are getting closer after the holiday, right?” Venus happily said to her models. “It’s a perfect time for some intimate shoots.”

“What do you mean by _‘intimate shoots’_?” Piper’s voice was skeptical, and it’s understandable. All of them usually didn’t have good feelings when Venus had that kind of smile on her face.

“It’s simple,” The beautiful woman waved her hand while still looking at her phone. “Just a little fewer clothes, a little more skin, a little bit touching and maybe some soft kisses, I guess.”

“I can’t see the simple parts.” Nico’s eyes radiated with deadly glares. The other models simply sighed. They all knew how much he hated physical contacts by now.

“Your number of requests for intimate moments with the others is quite surprising,” Venus just sweetly winked at the Hades model. “Especially with Jason and Will. People love how you look so adorable in Jason’s arms. And Will’s godly image is the symbol of the light, yours is the symbol of the dark. Opposite things are attracted each other.”

“Great.” He grumbled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you some time to prepare yourself. We’ll start with Percy and Annabeth first. We all know you guys are such a lovely couple. Even though Athena and Poseidon weren’t really fond of each other.” Venus informed them, the cheeky smile was still dancing on her bright red lips. “Tomorrow morning, don’t be late.”

They just nodded in agreement, because all of them knew there’s no room left for arguing.

…

The first photo shoots were quite easy and comfortable for both Percy and his girlfriend. They have dated each other for years, so it wasn’t a problem for them to be in front of cameras with such intimate poses. The result was good, and their fans loved it. Those pictures only made they request more.

The next one was for the twins in Greek mythology: Apollo and Artemis. Thalia and Will unexpectedly turned out to be great partners. Their interactions were natural and so real, as they really had some blood relations. Even Jason admitted that in those pictures Will actually looked like Thalia’s brother. Fans and public’s reactions were even better than the first time.

**…**

**..**

**.**

“Can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Thalia can’t hold back her giggles.

“Me neither,” Reyna simply replied her, tried so hard not to smile. “That’s ridiculous.”

They were in the middle of a photo shoot for those requests about intimate moments between the girls only. Reyna and Thalia were surprised with all the requests they’ve got. Their interactions weren’t that close and natural, so the question was why?

Sometimes they just cannot understand their fans and the whole shipping thing.

The photographer scowled at them. “Hey, stop talking! Look at each other tenderly! Imagine that you’re dating for years!”

“I have never seen Annabeth looks at Percy tenderly for that long! And they’re dating for years!” Thalia shouted before letting out a string of laugh again.

“We aren’t related to whatever you two are doing!” Percy shouted at the two girls when the others laughed out loud.

“I don’t understand,” Annabeth sighed. “Aren’t Artemis supposed to be a virgin goddess and she doesn’t have any love life? And she and Bellona aren’t in the same culture, I can say that for sure.”

“Don’t make thing become too complicated,” Frank shrugged. “You just need to think that our fans ship Reyna and Thalia, not Bellona and Artemis.”

“That’s still a little bit strange for me though. Not because that they’re both girls, I just don’t see they are matched with each other.” Charles shrugged. “Just my honest opinion.”

“Yeah, gender doesn’t matter,” Will smiled. “Love is love. And I think opposite personalities are pretty attracted to each other.”

At the center of the room, in front of at least six cameras, Thalia chuckled. “I’m pretty attracted to you, Reyna. In the way that I wonder who could win an arm-wrestling contest.”

“Sounds interesting.” The Bellona model nodded.

“Stop moving!” The photographer was frustrated at both the models in the center of the studio and their totally-not-helping friends/ co-workers.

“Dude, last time I checked you’re an Apollo model and a teenager, not a philosopher.” Luke rolled his eyes at Will.

“Apollo is the God of music, poet, truth and those kinds of stuff. Musicians and poets could be philosophers.” Jason laughed when pointed out. Will flashed a grateful smile at him and he grinned back.

“Not you too, Grace.” Percy snorted. “Now I don’t understand what’s going on here. Where are my supposed-to-be clueless and stupid blond friends?”

Thalia laughed again at this comment. Seriously, the whole situation was way too hilarious.

“Can you keep your positions for at least a minute?!” The director was losing his patience with two goddess models.

“Don’t be so stereotypic about other people.” Nico glared at Percy.

“Here you are, on your way to becoming another philosopher, Death Boy.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Sure, Sunshine.” The Poseidon model chuckled.

“That’s _worse._ ” Nico groaned.

“You don’t say,” Percy shrugged and ruffled his hair. “I call Will by this nickname all the time. He doesn’t react like you.”

“Apollo is the _Sun God_. I don’t see your point,” Nico hissed. “And stop touching my hair. It's not your toy.”

“You’re my toy.” Somehow Percy forgot to use his brain-mouth filter _again_.

“… I don’t wanna see you. Or look at your face. Or hear your voice. Ever. Again.” Nico hid his face in his hands. “I’m not anyone’s possession, and you of all people must remember that, _Perseus Jackson_.”

“Did I sound creepy again?” Percy scratched the back of his head. He even had the audacity to look confused.

Luke, Frank, Charles, Will, Jason, and Piper gave him the same _you-don’t-say_ looks. Annabeth just sighed heavily. “Remind me of the reason why did I agree to date you in the first place, please?”

Percy just stuck out his tongue at her and made no comment in the attempt to ignore answering her question.

…

“Where was your professional attitude?!” The director angrily exclaimed when Reyna and Thalia finished their shoots. “It took us one hour longer than usual for just about 20 poses! I can’t believe you! All of you…” He glared at Annabeth and Piper because the next shoot was theirs. “Get yourself together before the next shoot starts! Don’t let me down again, do you understand?!”

“Yes, sir.” The four girls nodded. But when the man left the room, they started to laugh out loud for at least five minutes.

“I can’t believe we did all those crazy requests!” Thalia wiped a tear out of her eye. “It’s too hard to not laugh my ass off whenever I looked at your _I’m-trying-to-be-serious-and-pretending-that-I’m-deeply-in-love-with-you_ face!”

“I know my face was weird,” Reyna laughed with her. “Damn, it’s hard to keep a straight or loving expression when you can’t hold back your laugh for just 5 minutes!”

“Well, maybe that’s really a harder task than it seems to be,” Piper was reading her notes. “What should we act about this, Annabeth?” She waved her hand.

“What? Me holding a candy stick and you’re eating it?” Annabeth slightly tilted her head to read the note in Piper’s hand. “It’s quite normal. We did it sometimes already.”

“Yeah. But we’re supposed to look at each other with loving eyes.”

“Just imagine that I’m your lover. Or your favorite dress. Anything that works for you.” Annabeth shrugged. “About my part, before any of you guys could ask, I _won’t_ imagine Percy’s face, thank you so much.”

“Wise Girl, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m still here.” The Poseidon model faked a hurtful sob. “I’m your lover, and you said you won’t imagine my face when you’re acting like a loving girlfriend with Piper. How could you say that so easily?”

“Because that’s a truth,” Annabeth didn’t bother to look at her overdramatic boyfriend. “I see your idiotic face almost every day, Seaweed Brain. I don’t need more imagination to make my headache worse.”

Everyone except Percy burst into a hysterical laugh.

…

Annabeth and Piper did a decent job. Of course, they had some problems with holding back their laughs and obviously they had to try so hard to keep their expressions as the photographers wanted, but that’s all. They didn’t have such a struggling time as Reyna and Thalia.

“Our girlfriends and co-workers are quite hot together,” Percy commented. “I still don’t understand why do our fans ship them as couples, but I think that’s cool. Until there is no over 15+ stuff, I’m okay with this.”

“Me too. Even though seeing my sister and my childhood friend as a couple is still too weird for me.” Jason nodded in agreement.

“Guys, you really haven’t thought about us?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“What about us?” Charles replied him, looked slightly confused.

“Our fans ship Thalia with Reyna and Annabeth with Piper, or Thalia with Annabeth, whatsoever. That’s just one side of this stuff. You really don’t think that they could ship us as boy with boy too?”

“… That sounds odder than it should be,” Frank hesitated. “For example, me with who of you?”

“Actually our fans can ship any two of us together,” Luke shrugged. “I read some articles that they wrote, don’t ask me where did I find them. Even more than two… But again, don’t ask me about that.”

All the others boy just stared at him with some strange expressions, but they silently agreed to not ask further.

“I won’t,” Jason mumbled. “I don’t think I could easily say that I’m cool with this. Do they really think, for example, Percy and I could be a couple?”

“Dude, shit happens.” Luke smirked.

“I can hear you! I’m not deaf, Luke!” Percy shouted at the Hermes model angrily.

“Well, since our little group has more male models than female, our number of ships are quite outnumbered the girls’. But as far as I can tell, the most famous ones aren’t including me.” Luke smiled. “But the top three all includes Nico.”

“What?! Why me?” Nico almost choked on his words. He looked more terrified than excited or curious.

“Let me see. You’re the youngest of us and the most mysterious one,” Luke’s index finger tapped his chin. “But our fans say that you’re actually a cinnamon roll, and they really love you, both your appearance and your personality. And then they decide that you need someone to protect your innocence because you’re their precious boy. After that, they see that you’re Percy’s friend for a quite long time, so we have Perico. Your interactions with Jason are natural and you guys are so comfortable around each other, boom, we’ve got Jasico. And you and Will are so cute together so they all agree that Solangelo must be shipped.”

After Luke’s conclusion, Percy just laughed and reached his hand to ruffle Nico’s hair, which Nico slapped it away immediately. Jason awkwardly coughed and tried not to look at the Hades model when Will blushed so hard that he felt his face was burning.

“… Could I tell them that please stop loving me in this way?” Nico groaned. “Now I understand why did I have tons of weird requests. Do I need to perform all of them? I’ll be dead before it could be done.”

“Don’t worry. Venus will choose which ones are the things that she wants to take pictures and which aren’t.” Charles patted Nico’s shoulder. “But as Luke said, the top three boy x boy ships in our group all includes you, so you must have a lot of work. I sympathize with you.”

“Thank you, Charles.” Nico sighed.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Everything was great until the last photo shoots. Venus wanted all the requests about Nico and whichever that including some bed-scenes have to be done in one single day. So in this day, all the members of _Gods and Goddesses Project_ were very busy.

“I don’t like this idea. And that. And all of them.” Nico hissed while reading the short script about what he needs to do today. “They’re ridiculous. Why am I supposed to tiptoe and fake a kiss with Jason? We’re both guys.”

“Jupiter is quite famous with his homosexual partners,” Jason shrugged when Nico gave him a skeptical look. “I’m playing the role of an Ancient Roman God. Of course, I read about those kinds of stuff. Romanians didn’t care about genders. Love is love.”

“You’re ignoring the fact that Jupiter and Hades are brothers. That’s incest.” Nico pointed out.

“Jupiter and Pluto are brothers. Jupiter and Hades are just two unrelated Gods of different cultures. And this is fan-service, so it’s more about Jason and you than the godly images. And relax, it’s just photo shoot, not 15+ stuff.” Luke smirked.

“Then how about this? Sleeping in Will’s arms? The picture that Percy took of me and Jason when we’re still asleep is bad enough.” Nico scowled at the Poseidon model. “I’m the _God of Underworld_. I’m supposed to look scary and dangerous. Not cute. Not adorable. Not lovely as a cinnamon roll!”

“But the truth is you are,” Piper laughed. “And Apollo is as straight as a rainbow circle if you ask me. One of his most famous love stories is the tragedy between him and Hyacinthus, a very beautiful young man.”

“Very great.” Nico’s expression was exactly the opposite meaning of great.

…

“Closer, Nico.” The photographer demanded. Nico sighed before moving closer to Jason. Their faces were only one inch apart.

“Good. Now pretend that you’re kissing him.” Another staff instructed them.

The photographer was ready to press the capture button on his camera. Nico hissed, he can feel Jason’s warm breaths tickle on his skin. “Do I really need to kiss him?”

“If you want to.” He simply replied.

Jason slightly laughed. It was hard to keep a straight face when Nico’s breath-taking features were that close to him. Jason can count the tiny light freckles on his nose and how many eyelashes that he had.

“Sorry about that,” Nico apologized when he slowly closed his eyes. “You might feel uncomfortable with this situation. I’m invading your personal space.”

“Well, it’s me doing that to you too. It’s not a problem for me though,” Jason wondered if he can lean down a bit and press his lips to Nico’s. They looked really kissable at this moment. And the feeling of Nico’s eyelashed ghostly touched the skin of his cheeks made his heart skipped some beats. “You smell nice. I like that. Is that cinnamon flavour?”

“And mint choco,” Nico replied, didn’t bother to open his eyes. “I hate this closeness. My toes hurt. Could you lower your head a little bit? Or just kiss me already. This isn’t my first kiss anyway.”

“Sorry about Percy and his stupid action.” Jason followed Nico’s suggestion.

“Don’t ruin the mood.” The raven-haired boy scowled. Jason chuckled.

“Hey, that’s a good pose. Don’t move.” The photographer shouted at them. Both of the models froze at their positions.

“Great. A little bit closer, please.” The director clapped his hands together and gestured toward the photographer.

At this moment, Jason decided to press his lips to Nico’s.

That was a strange experience for him. Nico’s lips were soft and slightly cool, but it’s very pleasant. He can taste something sweet like cherry, and a little bitter taste of dark chocolate. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds, didn’t involve any tongue or harsh movement. It was nice and platonic. It’s something that the blond will definitely remember for the rest of his life.

When they broke apart, the room was silent. They both slowly opened their eyes. The atmosphere was suddenly thicker and more awkward. Nico and Jason stared into each other’s eyes. None of them said anything.

“It’s a very beautiful sight. Good jobs, you guys! Ten minutes break!” The leader of the team exclaimed to break the silence.

“It was a good kiss,” Nico hesitated for a moment then weakly smiled. “Thank you. You’re so gentle.”

“I’ll remember that kiss for a long time,” Jason smiled back. “You taste nice. I wonder…”

“It might be the moisturizing lipstick that Piper made me put on.” Nico giggled. “I think it smells nice but I’m not sure about the taste. Basically you just accidentally ate some micrograms of cosmetic product.”

“Hey, _don’t ruin the mood_.” Jason mocked. “But seriously, thank you. It’s quite a long time since the last time I kissed someone. Honestly, I forget how good it feels.”

“Do you want to try again?” Nico teased.

“Of course. If you agree.” Jason played along with him. The raven-haired boy slightly blushed.

“I was kidding.”

“I know. But that sounds nice. If you change your mind, let me know.” The blonde winked.

“… Okay.”

…

Ten minutes later, Will replaced Nico for some small requests between him and Jason. Not they’re sitting on a bench and pretending to be a new and shy couple.

“I feel so weird.” The Apollo model sighed when he took Jason’s hand. Both the blonds were somewhat awkward with each other. Their interactions were just… so unnatural and a little bit forced.

“I know. This is odd. I have no specific feeling about you.” Jason agreed when he entwined their fingers together.

“Me neither. It’s just so strange that fans ship us,” Sky blue eyes looked into electric blue ones. “Oh, our eye colors are the same.”

“I know. But yours look… hm, warmer? I’m not sure.” Jason replied. Then they just kept their expressions blank, tried so hard not to laugh at each other’s face.

“Love, I need love!” The photographer shouted at them. “Don’t just stare at each other! Look at the other tenderly! Like standing before you is your loved one!”

“Use your imagination,” Jason instructed. “Think about me like… I don’t know. What’s your favourite food? Cake, to be specific?”

Will chuckled. “Red velvet and matcha tiramisu. But seriously, I don’t think it works for me at this moment. If I pretend that you’re a big red velvet cake, I might end up looking at you with hungry eyes.”

“Can’t argue with you,” Jason tried to keep his mouth as a straight line. “So, think about your loved one like he said?”

“I don’t have a loved one,” Will sighed. “Not yet.”

“Just think about something or someone that you like,” Jason tried to help the other model. “Something that’s nice and can make you smile when you imagine it. Or her. Or him. Or them. Whatever. Just pretend that in front of you aren’t me. Okay?”

“I’m trying,” Will breathed out. “It works. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

After all, they finished their mini requests with a quite pleasant result. Five minutes break before it came to Will and Nico’s shoots.

…

“Why do our shoots involve a bed?” Nico cluelessly stared at the king-sized wooden bed with white drap and light golden blanket at the center of the room. There were some light colorful pillows on it.

“For the _“sleeping in Will’s arms”_ request, obviously.” The photographer rolled his eyes. “But we need to start with those awake ones first. Each of you hugs a pillow close to your body.”

Nico and Will awkwardly followed the instruction.

“I feel so stupid.” Nico muttered to Will. This whole situation was just… ridiculously meaningless in his opinion.

“If this can make you feel better, so do I.” Will whispered back.

They just kept their positions for two minutes before the director held his thumb up. “Now pretend that you’re having a pillow fight.” That was his next command.

It was an easy one. They didn’t even try to pretend. They really fought with each other.

“That looks fun. Can I join?” Percy asked while watching them from the corner of the room.

“After this shoot. We can have some group photos for the exclusive and limited versions of the photobook.” The staff agreed to the Poseidon model.

“Can’t wait for it!” Percy exclaimed loudly with a cheerful grin. “Don’t destroy the pillows before I join you guys!”

“Geez, that idiot…” Nico grimaced, dodging a hit from Will’s pillow. “I bet he only needs five minutes to turn this bed into a mess.”

“Five? I think it’s only three,” Will laughed. “Sometimes I really admire Annabeth’s patience with him.”

“Love makes people do dumb things.” Nico sighed and lowered both of his hands, pretended not to attack anymore.

“You’re so unromantic.” Will complained while copying his action. A pillow suddenly hit him in the face. Nico grinned.

“I win!”

“That was cheap!” Will shouted when the photographer gestured toward them that’s okay to move freely. “I thought we’re supposed to be lovers in this shoot?!”

 _“All is fair in love and war.”_ Nico smirked.

“You did not just quote _Frank Fairleigh_ with me!” Will exclaimed, but his voice was clearly amused.

“I don’t even have any idea who or what is this.” Nico snorted.

“You’re unbelievable.” Will stared at the Hades model, but his mouth twitched into a smile.

“That’s my line. I use it for Percy whenever he does something stupid,” Nico pouted. “Don’t ruin the mood.”

“There was no such mood between the two of you!” Percy shouted at them. “What did you mean by saying that mention my name can ruin the mood, Neeks?!”

“Isn’t it too obvious?” Nico teased.

“You really are a little brat!”

“And you’re just the bigger one!”

They bickered on this till one of the staff stopped them and said it’s time for the bed-scene shoot.

…

“I’m closing my eyes. What do you mean by saying _“it’s not enough for pretending that you’re sleeping”_?” Nico grimaced at the director.

“Because you look too uncomfortable for a peaceful sleep.” He replied.

“It’s hot!” Nico winced. “Give us some wind. I’m starting to hate this damn blanket!”

Will sighed but didn’t protest with the dark-haired boy nor the staffs.

“So stop using it.” Jason shrugged.

“Then the photos will become more unnatural!” The photographer refused the suggestion.

“It’s already not natural!” The director pointed out. “I know you guys aren’t hugging under that damn blanket!”

“Didn’t I say because it’s hot?!” Nico opened his eyes, irritated.

“Just endure it for some more minutes! Try to be professional!”

“You can’t ask such a nonsense request! How could I suppose to look serene and peaceful with sweat covers my skin?!”

“He does have a point.” Another photographer sighed.

“He’s right,” Percy nodded. “Try another method. I don’t think it’ll work if you keep trying that senseless way.”

“Give me an idea, Mr. Director.” The director mocked.

“Forget about the bed,” Percy stared at him. “Sleeping while hugging each other doesn’t necessarily happen in bed. They can be in sitting positions and one of Will’s arms is around Nico’s shoulders. Or Nico is sitting in front of Will and Will’s chin is placing on top of his head while his arms are embracing Nico.”

The director was silent for a whole minute before sighed. “Let’s try your idea.”

It worked. Better than Percy thought. Even the director and the photographers admitted that was a very good suggestion.

“You did a good job. Thank you for helping us.” The staffs told Percy and he just smiled.

“Next time let us have more decisions for out shoots. We can help, we could think and be creative too.”

“Can’t believe those words were said by Percy.” Jason snorted, his eyes twinkled with amusement. The Poseidon model glared daggers at him and elbowed him quite hard. Annabeth and the rest people just laughed at his comment.

…

They took the last photo shoot with everyone joining a pillow fight and sleeping together. It was easy and natural because they already did it at least thirty times since they known each other.

“Alright, people! Everything is done! Great job, you guys! Have a good night!” The director exclaimed when shutting down his computer.

“Yeah!!” Will shouted. That’s all he was waiting for. “I just wanna lie down and sleep right now! I’m exhausted!”

“Not only you feel like this, Apollo boy.” Piper yawned. “I will stay here. Too tired to come home.”

“Me too.” Reyna sighed. “Anyone else?”

All models of _Gods and Goddesses Project_ nodded at her in agreement.

“Do you know what does that mean?” Percy yelled excitedly. “Pillow fight night!”

“Where does your energy come from, Percy? It’s almost 11 P.M, and we have worked all day.” Frank was really curious right now.

“I have enough fighting for a day,” Nico scowled at him. “No, thanks. I won’t join you.”

“You’re not fun at all.” Percy rolled his eyes.

“I have a brain. You don’t. That’s the difference when your and my definitions of “fun” are not the same.” Nico hissed.

“I think I know the answer to Frank’s question,” Jason smirked, giving Percy a mischievous grin. “Our brains use about 20% of the energy that our bodies can produce. Percy just doesn’t need to waste that percentage because he has a head filled with kelps.”

“Both of you are equal crappy in maintaining a good friend image.” Percy pursed his bottom lip. “You’re some sarcastic assholes. I don’t like you.”

“The feelings are mutual.” Nico smirked and retorted. Jason flashed him a victorious smile.

“You don’t have a heart,” Percy stared at the Hades model. “I change my mind. Now I love you. I will haunt you till the rest of my life.”

“I’ll wait for it,” Nico didn’t bother to look at him. “I’m gonna go to brush my teeth and grab some blankets.”

“I’ll go with you. I’ll take the pillows.” Will volunteered and Nico nodded. They left the room together.

“No more pillow fights, you guys,” Luke yawned. “I’m totally worn out.”

“Save the fights for other nights,” Thalia agreed with him. “I need to change my clothes. It’s late. We should go to bed soon.”

“Glad that we don’t have any schedule tomorrow,” Piper sighed lightly, but a smile appeared on her face. “We can figure out what we want to do tomorrow in the morning later. Now all I need it’s a good sleep.”

They took their turns to brush teeth and change into pajamas. Piper was right, they all needed a good sleep at this moment. Everything can wait until tomorrow.

…

**_End chapter 7._ **


	8. The beginning of a reality show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for a month living together.

##  _**Chapter 8: The beginning of a reality show.** _

…

“We have an interview?” Will questioned and raised one sandy blond eyebrow.

It was a week after the release of their final _“intimate shots”_. Public’s reaction was enthusiastic. People adored almost every picture, cherished every single touch even though most of them are pretended. Not that they complained about the attention, but these photos just made the whole shipping thing feel more real. And Nico wasn’t very satisfied with that, because now every time he made some physical contacts with one of the boys – especially Jason, Will or Percy – in public or interviews, the moment will immediately be spread on Internet, and their fans were crazy about it.

For the record, the others really didn’t mind it at all. Annabeth and Piper even encouraged their fans by faking sickening sweet public display affections.

“For, like, _an entire month,_ ” Percy’s eyes become bigger and bigger while he was reading their new schedule. “What the actual fuck?”

“Language, Poseidon boy,” Venus made a face at his choice of words. “Your fans and viewers won’t want to hear that.”

“And why do we have viewers?” Frank asked while the others just stared at the woman. That totally caught their attention.

“Well, that’s a long story,” Venus rolled her eyes, seemed impatient with their _too-naïve-that’s-closer-to-dense_ minds. “You guys are great models, don’t doubt that. But your lives are quite… mysterious with fans and public. And since _Gods and Goddesses_ _Project_ hasn’t been a small and quiet one anymore, we need to change something.”

“This project was small and quiet?” The grey-eyed blonde girl gave Venus a stern look, clearly didn’t believe it. “I’m glad to know that new and fantastic information.”

“Don’t be so sarcastic, _Wise Girl_ ,” Venus glared at her, seemed unimpressed. “People will want to see you as a smart and mature girl as your Athena’s image.”

“Please tell us what will we do, exactly?” Will demanded. He was still so confused about the whole modeling thing, so the way Venus phrased her words just made him feel more perplexed.

“Full-time hosts for a reality show, that’s your new mission of next month.” Venus said nonchalantly as if was just as normal as _‘We’ll attend a party tomorrow’_ or _‘Next week we’ll have an outside photoshoot’_.

“What?!” Piper, Jason, and Luke exclaimed at the same time, looked both puzzled and slightly terrified, and they had their own reasons for it. Thalia scowled while watching her friends, they were invited to some reality shows three or four times, but they have never hosted one before.

“Do my ears have some problems?” Reyna frowned and gestured Percy to give her the schedule he was holding. Percy wordlessly handed it to the Bellona model. Charles and Frank looked over her shoulders to read that together.

“Your hearing is just fine. A. Reality. Show.” Venus repeated, her voice was high and emotionless. The scowl on Reyna’s face was getting more and more serious after every second passed by.

Will didn’t like the way Venus emphasized three last words. And he can practically feel that his friends were thinking the same, judging by the sour expressions on their faces.

“I won’t join it.” Nico stared at the beautiful woman.

“Honey, you can’t turn down this offer,” Venus sweetly said to him, her bright red lipstick didn’t make her look less threatened. “As far as I can tell, half of the requests for this show came from your fans, little angel.”

“What did I do to deserve this torture?” The black-eyed boy facepalmed and winced. Reyna put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. Thalia took the schedule in her other hand, read it to Annabeth, Luke and Piper.

“Let’s just say that your dangerous image as Hades, your pretty appearance, your heavenly voice, your quiet but noble manner and your mysterious personality mixed together so well that it created a little cinnamon roll that everyone’s dying to know more about.” Venus winked, her voice was soft like velvet and as thick as honey. If Nico was fifteen years older, Percy could swear she was trying to flirt with him.

“Let them die and rest in peace.” Nico hissed, he seemed unaffected by the charm of her sweet voice.

“Sometimes you need to accept the fact that you can’t always get what you want,” Venus shrugged, clearly didn’t bother by Nico’s harsh words. “Alright, you guys will have 3 days to prepare before we move to the Big House, where you’ll spend the next month living in. Any questions?”

“How about school?” Jason raised his hand in confusion. “You know, we need to come back to school in the next two weeks.”

“Don’t need to worry, sweetheart,” Venus smiled at him. “You can have your own choice about we are gonna bring some cameras to follow you to your classes or you’re gonna spend this time by homeschooling.”

“… Alright then.” Jason sighed in defeat. No escape, even though he admitted that using school as an exit way was a very desperate move.

“No more questions?” Venus clapped her hands, a huge grin curved up her lips. “Very good. See you in 3 days later!”

Then she happily left. The remaining models in the room didn’t look too excited about it.

“Guess what, you guys?” Percy tried to sound cheerful. “We will live together for a whole month!”

He somewhat failed miserably, and Annabeth sighed because that was so predictable. All the others looked not impressed at all.

“And the rest of the world will know how idiotic my boyfriend is.” She deadpanned in a matter-of-factly tone.

“Aw, this hurts, darling.” The Poseidon model put his hand on his chest, faking a heart attack.

“Don’t you dare call me that in front of the damn camera,” Annabeth scowled at her boyfriend. “A reality show. I never really enjoy Venus’s ideas. And I don’t have good feelings about this plan.”

“We all do.” Luke nodded at her, sympathized.

“I. Hate. Myself.” Nico hid his face in the pillow.

“Come on you guys. We are basically living together for months. Just not in the same house.” Jason said. “What’s so bad about moving into a big house for a month?”

“The entire reality show thing.” Piper mumbled when running her fingers through her hair.

“And actually Venus said _“the Big House”_.” Thalia corrected her brother. Because it was a good way to distract herself from focusing on the new mess that’s going to come on their way.

“Beauty Queen, it’s nice for other people to know that you don’t have perfect hair and flawless makeup all the time.” Percy shrugged.

“I’m not talking about it.” Piper groaned and gave the Poseidon model a quick glare.

“Well, we can’t argue with Venus and we can’t upset our fans either,” Percy stood up. “Just go home and prepare for our next month living together. You need to find the fun inside the bad luck.”

“Yeah. I guess I can give you some good laugh when you make a fool out of yourself in front of thousand watchers.” Nico snorted at him.

Everybody laughed at his comment.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Percy complained. “Last time I check, I was your first kiss, your best friend, and also your big brother. And an admirer of your beauty too.”

“You just listed the reasons. And bonus that you have such an unhealthy obsession with my appearance.” Nico accused, his eyebrows were almost touched each other in an intense scowl.

“Who, me?” Percy waved his hand dismissively. “Please. Half of our fans share this obsession with me.”

“People like you are so creepy.”

“Said the little boy who is the representation of Hades – God of Underworld and other creepy stuff himself.”

“You dragged me into this. Like a rag doll, literally.” Nico reminded him of the first day he was taken here.

“You’ll be a beautiful doll if you just shut up,” Percy raised an eyebrow. “Actually I’m starting to wonder what kind of doll you’ll make. You’re too cute for a normal doll.”

“You. Are. Not. Trying. To. Imagine. Me. As. A. Doll.” Nico gave Percy a deadly glare.

“You won’t be a Ken for sure, he is too unreal,” Percy deliberately ignored the Hades model. “How about a ball jointed doll? Or a work by Michael Zajkov?”

“To be honest, his dolls are breath-taking and meticulously well-crafted, but they’re also a little bit eerie.” Reyna shrugged while the others looked quite confused.

“Who’s Michael Zajkov?” Frank asked.

“A Russian artist who makes super realistic dolls,” Annabeth replied him. “Why, you guys don’t know him? He’s cool and talented!”

“The question is how can Percy know an artist likes that?” Jason knitted his eyebrows together. “It’s a surprise.”

“I have an aesthetic eye, but it isn’t really the point here.” Percy chuckled in amusement. “Anyway, I’m sure that Nico will be a very cute doll. Or a quite sexy one, since his appearance can balance both the looks.”

“Do you really think about me like that?!” Nico stared at Percy in disbelief.

“No,” Percy immediately denied. “Just sometimes I think about your half naked body and…”

“You are not mentally undressing him right now, aren’t you?” Luke sighed.

Jason groaned when Will and Thalia just facepalmed. Annabeth buried her face in her hands and sighed heavily.

“I’m not!” Percy protested in a higher than normal an octave voice. He sounded like an angry chipmunk squeaked.

“You are.” Piper squinted her eyes at the sea green-eyed boy and concluded.

“Do I really have to live with this sick bastard for a whole month?” Nico winced.

“Don’t worry. We’ll protect you.” Will appeased him, using his hand to circle soothing gestures at the smaller boy’s back.

“Don’t believe him,” Percy rolled his eyes. “Last time we talked, he commented that you have such nice butt.”

Will blushed immediately when he weakly protested. “I only said he has good figures…”

“Geez. Anyone here doesn’t have an obsession with my appearance?” Nico snorted.

“I have a healthy admiration with your face. Annabeth wishes she could have your eyes,” Piper smiled. “And Reyna really likes your hair.”

“Thanks, Piper. But I want to hear some thoughts from the guys.” Nico scrutinized the other boys.

The silence after that was very weird. Charles and Frank quietly raised their hands, but neither of them said anything.

“Charles, Frank, you guys and the girls are the only sane people in this room. Great.” Nico commented. He didn’t look great at all.

“Just go home and prepare for yourself,” Reyna decided to end the disastrous conversation. “See you guys in three days.”

**…**

**..**

**.**

The Big House was represented its name so well.

It was a very large house. Like, a mansion. Or a manor. Same difference.

“Two or three people in a room,” Venus informed them. “Decide your roommates by yourselves. You guys will officially live together since tomorrow. About cooking, cleaning, planning parties or playing games, live streaming for fans… You have to do by yourselves too. All other schedule remains normal. Clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” They replied in chorus.

“Good. Now I’ll leave you guys alone. I’ll check up on you once or twice a week, doesn’t count our meetings on some working days. Have fun and be nice to our audience.” Venus was satisfied.

…

“I’ll pick the first room on the first floor.” Percy claimed when they entered the house.

“Actually the first floor doesn’t have any private room, sir,” A middle-aged man greeted them. “My name is Jonathan Adler, your butler.”

“We have a butler too?!” Frank sounded so skeptical.

“Yes, sir. I am the keeper of this house,” Jonathan smiled. “If any of you needs anything, just call me.”

“Do we have chefs, maids, and bodyguards too?” Luke looked so excited.

“Sorry, lady Venus said we can’t let them into the house during the time you live here. You need to do all the chores by yourself.” Jonathan answered him, much to the Hermes boy’s disappointment.

“I hate her. What a shitty life without maids and chefs in such an enormous house.” Percy sighed theatrically.

“Be careful with your language. You’re being filmed, don’t you see?” Annabeth pointed at the camera. The man behind that just grinned and flashed a big smile at them. Percy deliberately ignored both the man and his girlfriend’s warning.

“I thought she said tomorrow is the official day for us living together?” Charles blinked.

“We’re making a prologue. For advertisement and stuff, you know.” A cameraman replied the Hephaestus model.

They fell into an awkward silence the moment after. Jonathan led the way to introduce all the rooms and other functions of the house. Turned out it had a big pool, an indoor theatre, a ceremony hall, a small bar with a basement full of wine and champagne. Can’t forget to mention the nice garden and a mini-park behind the flower gate.

“They’re not bad.” Frank decided to say when they finished their small town around the house.

“Not bad? They’re wonderful!” Jason exclaimed. “I can live there forever! With some servants, of course.”

“Too bad we’ll only live there for one month. And all of this is for a fu–… fantastic reality show.”

Everyone looked at Percy with the _I-know-what-did-you-want-to-say_ glance. He ignored them all.

“Now it’s time to find our roommates,” Thalia pulled out a paper. “Random choices or another way?”

“Random?” Frank suggested. Thalia looked at the others than nodded. She tore the paper into smaller parts then wrote their names on them.

“Make your choice.”

The result: Annabeth with Piper, Thalia with Reyna, Jason with Nico, Percy with Charles, Frank with Will and Luke.

“But I want to share a room with Jason or Nico…” Percy winced. Jason patted his shoulder and Nico only gave him an eye roll, mumbling about how childish he was.

“How about we switch our roommate once a week?” Reyna suggested.

Everyone agreed with this idea. Then they started to move their bags and stuff to their own rooms.

Tomorrow will be a very exciting day of their life.

***

Problems started to happen before the dinner.

“We have twelve rooms, enough for everyone has an own one but no single room has more than one bed?!” Will shouted with disbelief.

“We could move the bed from a room to another room.” Percy shrugged with an expression looked like _it’s-as-easy-as-a-piece-of-cake_. The Apollo model shot him a _you-are-unbelievable_ look.

“Can you see they’re all king-sized and heavy as fuck, you brainless?” Thalia snorted at Percy’s suggestion.

“Or we could simply sleep together,” Luke shrugged then broke into a laugh when the others eyed him. “What? It’s really not a big deal. We used to sleep like that on the floor of our G&G secret room, after all.”

“As a group, not just two or three of us.” Frank pointed out.

“Now we have one bed more and some people less,” Luke raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see a big difference.”

“Luke isn’t wrong,” Will nodded. “I agree with him.”

“Alright then, just decide that,” Reyna waved her hand. “I’m hungry. It’s dinner time. Any of you can cook?”

The silence followed her question was thick and awkward. Nobody made an effort to look at the others’ eyes.

“Are you kidding me?” Reyna frowned, observing all of her friends. “I won’t be the only one can actually make some dishes in this room.”

“I can. But I can’t cook for you!” A staff shouted out loud. Then they laughed at their miserable life.

“I’m not glad to know that!” Percy shouted back in annoyance. Sometimes their staffs were just a bunch of assholes.

“I can only cook some vegetables. I’m a vegetarian.” Piper told them.

“I’m not herbivorous.” Jason groaned.

“Don’t look at me and Charles. We’re hopeless with kitchen duties.” Luke shrugged.

Charles smiled sheepishly and he looked a little bit embarrassed but he didn’t make any comment.

“Percy can actually make you guys something before he tries to put blue food coloring into it and destroys the food,” Annabeth sighed in defeat. “And I’m not that good at cooking. Basic level for sure.”

“Me too,” Will admitted, sighed heavily. “Sometimes my mom teaches me how to make a cake. I’m more a baker than a chef.”

“We can’t eat sugar and flour for surviving through a whole month,” Frank shook his head, grimaced. “But desserts sound nice.”

“Jason and I are street kids in this field.” Thalia shrugged.

“Wait. No one here knows that Nico is Italian and he is a hella good cook?” Percy suddenly said. Every eye glued to the raven-haired boy.

“I’m half-Italian, actually.” That was his calm reply, but the others can spot a faint blush on his cheeks.

“You don’t deny about the good cook part.” Charles noticed.

“I can make some stuff,” Nico sighed and nodded. “But it’s not that good.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Percy stuck out his tongue, reached out one hand to ruffle the younger boy’s hair. “Little brat knew how to cook since he was four.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Nico rolled his eyes.

“At least you can cook,” Reyna told him with a pleasant smile. “Go to the kitchen with me. We’ll make dinner for those idiots.”

Nico blinked at her but still followed her lead.

“I don’t argue with those ones who can save my stomach.” Percy mumbled.

…

Dinner was better than they imagined. Reyna was good at cooking. Her food tasted so delicious.

But Nico… Percy was right. The half-Italian boy was really a hella good chef.

“I have never eaten such wonderful thing in my life!” Jason blurted out after taking a bite.

“Totally agree.” Will nodded at him. Frank just made a thumb up.

“We’re so lucky to have you, Neeks. You save our life.” Percy talked with a mouthful. Piper and Reyna just grimaced at him.

“Swallow before opening your mouth, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth complained.

“Are you sure you’re not a real chef?” Luke commented. “You’re talented as hell.”

“Thank you. But I really don’t think I’m that good. Just basic level, really.” Nico’s face was so red.

“Come on man,” The blonde model of Athena laughed. “I am the real basic-level one. You can’t be at anywhere lower than master of cooking.”

“I told you I’m not that good…” The Hades model muttered when he buried his face in his hands.

“Gods, we really need to work on your self-esteem,” Percy hissed. “If I don’t know anything about you, I’ll think you’re a shameless liar. You always say that you’re not good-looking, your voice isn’t mellifluous, your personality is terrible, or you don’t have any talent at all. The truths are opposite. You’re one of the most wonderful human beings I have ever met. Don’t deny that fact.”

“I…” Nico opened his mouth but Jason didn’t let him have the chance to protest.

“I must agree with Percy this time. Nico, I don’t understand why you always think of yourself so bad. You’re more than that. Please stop doing this.”

“I’m not…”

“You’re in denial again.” Will pointed out.

“… Alright then. I don’t want to argue with you,” Nico shook his head, sighed in defeat. “Just finish your dishes. We’ll need to clean them and hang them up before we go to bed.”

“Let me do it,” Thalia raised her hand voluntarily. “I didn’t cook, so at least I could do something.”

“Me too,” Jason nodded at her. Thalia grinned and mouthed some words like _“good brother”_.

They finished their meal in a comfortable silence with some unimportant chats.

***

“Shall we play a game before going to sleep?” Percy asked after they finished washing the dishes.

“Anything but pillow fight,” Luke yawned, stretching his arms. “I’m too tired for this.”

“No real heavy-action game. Got that,” Jason nodded with a faking gesture of writing something on an imaginary paper. “Any idea?”

“Play station or X-box?” Will suggested, questioning the butler was standing at the corner of their room. “Jonathan, do we have any kind of this?”

“Yes, in the gaming room,” The butler replied smoothly. “Please follow my lead.”

They came to the fore-mentioned room 3 minutes later. It was a very big and modern one, with huge TV and computer screens, tons of machines for entertainment purposes. Snacks, fruit juices, mineral water bottles and cookies filled the fridge in a corner of the room.

“I don’t remember we have a gaming room.” Charles shook his head.

“I’m in.” Thalia smiled when she spotted the Play Station. She immediately ran to and sat down.

“I don’t want to be your opponent. You’re too competitive when it comes to stuff like that.” Jason stared at his sister.

“I’ll be on your rival team.” Reyna high-fived with Thalia.

“Both of you are equally bad about competition.” Percy groaned but still decided to sit down after grabbed a snack.

“Annabeth, your pick?”

“I’m Thalia’s,” The blonde girl smiled. “Sorry, Reyna.”

They divided into 2 teams. Charles didn’t want to play so he just followed them and sat at the corner of the room, watched them.

Jason was right about his sister. When it came to games, Thalia was a force to be reckoned with.

But Reyna wasn’t better than her at all. She was _worse_.

They played for about two hours. Until everyone was too sleepy, they decided that was a draw. Will turned out to be a surprising good gamer. A truth that even he didn’t know until today.

“Next time you’re on my team,” Thalia commented and flashed a wide grin at Will, then dropped the controller on the floor. “You played very well.”

“Thanks.” Will scratched the back of his head and smiled back at her.

“Hide your teeth, Apollo boy. I don’t wanna see the sun at midnight.” Piper joked and the rest of them burst into heavy laughter.

They came back to their sharing rooms and brushed their teeth, had a short shower then went to bed. They whispered good night to each other before drifted off.

…

**_End chapter 8._ **


	9. The second day they live together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the second day they live together but so many things happen and they decide that they are not going to have a peaceful month.

##  _**Chapter 9: The second day they live together.** _

…

The following day was a rainy day.

“We can’t go outside,” Will sighed when he took a cup of coffee in the kitchen. “Too bad. I wanna go shopping. Forgot to pack something.”

“Can’t you just come home and pick them up?” Frank asked. He looked like a sleepy bear, but a nice and easy-going one.

“Too far. I’m lazy. I can’t.” The Apollo model shrugged, blinking in a drowsy state.

“Reasonable.” Luke nodded his head, raised both of his arms to stretch his shoulders.

“I want to eat pancakes. Where’s my breakfast?” Percy yawned when he entered the room in a pajamas bottom and shirtless.

“Do it yourself.” Annabeth shrugged when she took a cup and poured coffee from the machine into it.

“I’m lazy. I can’t.”

“That’s my personal line.” Will demanded, running his fingers through his untameable bed head in frustration. His curly golden hair just simply never in the shape that he wanted.

Annabeth laughed slightly when she drank her coffee. “Hey, this stuff is good. Make me sober up immediately.”

“Everybody can be lazy.” Percy protested, opening a drawer to find some ingredients to make his breakfast.

“Where are Reyna and Nico?” Charles asked, looking around to find two people with black hair, but he couldn’t spot them.

“Reyna went out from 6 A.M. Jogging or morning exercise, I think so.” Thalia informed them and joined Annabeth at the coffee table.

“I haven’t seen Jason and Nico since last night. Are they still sleeping?” Piper chimed in, waving the hairbrush in her hand.

“It’s just 7 o’clock in the morning. Why do we need to wake up so soon?” Luke snorted then he put a hand over his mouth to yawn again.

“The cameras are on,” Annabeth took another sip of coffee from her cup. “We’re being filmed at this moment. Maybe live stream, I guess.”

“You’re right.” A cameraman confirmed with her.

“Great. I need the rest of the world know how bad my bed head can get.” Piper mumbled when she ran her fingers through her hair, forgot about the hairbrush she left on the table. It’s quite understandable because she was still sleepy, her eyelids were just half-opened.

“Let’s go and see what are Jason and Nico doing.” Percy suggested, gave up finding something to make breakfast. In his current half-sleep state, there were more chances he’ll end up burning it to carbon.

“Nice idea. But I’m not coming. I have seen my brother’s sleeping face enough for the rest of my life.” Thalia yawned and got herself a cup of coffee.

“It’s not that bad.” Piper laughed at her comment.

“You have no idea.” Thalia shrugged then took a sip of coffee.

…

Jason was hugging Nico. So tight. And both of them were still asleep.

“Nico’s sleeping face is so adorable.” Annabeth smiled at the peaceful sight.

“I know,” Percy grinned when holding his phone and taking some pictures. “Can’t get enough of his cuteness. The only moment that he doesn’t have a face which is written _‘I hate you’_ all over it toward me.”

“You deserve it.” Luke laughed.

“It’s funny about how Nico hates physical contacts but he has no problem with Jason or Percy. And when he’s sleepy too.” Frank commented, noticing the way Nico hid his face in Jason’s chest so comfortable.

“I don’t understand about his affection for Jason,” Percy whined. “I knew Nico first. But since I introduced Jason to him, he almost forgot about my existence.”

“You poor boy.” Annabeth tried not to laugh at her boyfriend’s sour expression.

“Come on. Laugh out loud. Right at my face. You don’t need to hide it.” Percy snorted.

“Uhmm… Too noisy. What time is it?” Nico slightly moved when he opened one eye and rubbed the other. His tone was light and sleepy, and it sounded really cute.

“7:23 in the morning, darlin’.” Percy winked.

“Shut up and get out, Percy. I don’t want to see your face first when I fully open my eyes.” Nico hissed, his voice was harsh and dangerously lower than usual. It’s quite amazing about how he can change his tone in just two seconds.

“You’re hurting me so bad, Neeks.”

“Do we have a camera in here?” Jason groaned and hid his face in the pillow.

“Yes, kids,” A staff replied him. “And I recommend you should wake up and get ready. Your first task will be revealed at 8 A.M. in the morning.”

“What task?” Will asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“Sorry, we can’t tell you right now.”

“Okay…?” He blinked, then yawned when he put a hand over his mouth. He was still a little bit drowsy.

“I don’t wanna wake up…” Nico half-hearted said when he turned around and buried his face in Jason’s chest again.

“Then continue to sleep.” Jason patted his back slightly, then caressed his hair. The sight was a little bit over platonic and somewhat sweet, adorably romantic.

“I want some cuddles too,” Percy stared at them. “Frank, do you hear me, buddy?”

“Sorry. I’m deaf to your wishes.” Frank simply answered, he didn’t bother to look at his friend.

“Annabeth dear?” Percy’s voice filled with hope.

“I’m getting out of this room and I’m gonna make myself something to eat.” She replied and quickly exited the room.

“Luke?” The Poseidon model asked but nobody answered him.

“He’s in the living room. Or the kitchen, I’m not sure.” Piper shrugged.

“Why is everyone avoiding me?” Percy faked a sob. “I’m hurt. Deeply and badly.”

“Then rest in peace, please. And let me sleep.” Nico told him nonchalantly.

“No. I refuse to die before I can sleep with you.” The Poseidon model immediately replied. Maybe morning wasn’t the time he remembered to put on his brain-mouth filter.

“Did you think before you speak it out loud?” Charles stared at the Poseidon model.

“… I don’t think so,” Percy blinked. “Did I just say I wanna sleep with Nico before I die?”

“You don’t need to repeat your sickening desire,” Nico scowled at the black haired boy when his eyes snapped open. “Great, now I’m fully awake, thank for your kindness.”

“My pleasure.” Percy even had the audacity to wink at Nico.

The younger boy just glared daggers at him before turned to his temporary roommate. “Jason, wake up.” He deliberately ignored Percy’s pout when he shook the Jupiter model’s shoulder.

“Now I’m the person who doesn’t want to get up.” Jason groaned while tightened his grip on Nico’s waist.

“I’ll make you something you like for your breakfast.”

“Deal.” Jason nodded and slowly released the smaller boy. Nico sat up and yawned.

“I hate mornings,” He mumbled. “Too much sunshine. I love the dark in nights. Quieter and more comfortable.”

“We all dislike mornings. But I’m not sure about the dark loving part,” Percy smiled at him. “Except our quiet boy Charles. Never heard he complains about anything. And Will. The Sun God model is a morning person. How ironic.”

“I can’t believe your bed head looks good. Nobody can manage a bed head to look good.” Piper sighed when she looked at Nico. His feathery black hair curled around his head in an elegant messy way.

“Jason can.” Nico pointed at the Jupiter model who just sat up and yawned beside him.

“He has an undercut. No bed head,” Will replied and rolled his eyes. “You’re a different case. Your hair is long. But somehow you still look so good from waking up. Even cuter than normal.”

“I am Hades model. I am _not_ cute.” Nico hissed.

“Yeah. Say it to our fans,” Percy teased the younger boy. “Those ones whom I swear that they worship you because of your adorable appearance.”

“Whatever,” Nico waved his hand. “Get out of my room. I need to change clothes.”

“Actually no one needs to change clothes,” A staff checked the watch on his wrist. “It’s 8 o’clock. Your first task is choosing a set of clothes for your roommate. You have 30 minutes to get it done.”

“We are not in a competition, are we?” Luke magically reappeared in Nico and Jason’s room, blinking at the staff.

“You are.”

“Very great.” Frank didn’t look great at all. _‘Great’_ was going to be the most understated and overused word of the year for them.

“So I can choose anything for you to wear?” Jason smiled at Nico. “I wanna give you something more colorful. You wear black a little bit too much.”

“Black is a beautiful color.”

“Some other colors are fine.” Jason blinked at him, his eyes widened in a puppy-like way. The blond always knew that the younger boy had a soft spot with this expression.

“… Alright,” Nico gave up and sighed. “I’ll choose some black for you before making you a breakfast.”

They all agreed that it was the time to do their task.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Reyna stormed into the large living room on a pair of 5-inch high heels. She was wearing a dress. A sky blue drop waist dress that looked so silky and girly.

“Can’t believe you actually do this to me.” She complained when plopped down on a couch. Thalia just smirked.

“Where did you get that dress?” Annabeth asked with curiosity. “You’re a punk girl. Last time I checked, you didn’t have high heels either.”

“I borrow it from Piper,” Thalia answered, waved her hand nonchalantly when she sat down next to Reyna. “And today I’m not a punk girl. I’m a sports girl.”

The outfit Reyna chose for her looked simple but nice and healthy. A simple white T-shirt printed with light color flowers, dark blue jeans without any ripped hole and a pair of blue sneakers. She also had a jean cap and she wore it backward, her short black hair stuck out all under the cap.

Annabeth looked at her yellow sundress. “I can say that I’m not surprised with Piper’s choice. This dress combines with my blonde hair make me look like a walking gold bar, I swear.”

“I’m the _Goddess of Beauty_. Even though I don’t really like dresses, I have hundreds of them. And no, you’re a beautiful blossoming flower, not an object, Annabeth.” Piper happily smiled. Annabeth made her wear a light pink jumpsuit and Mary Jane shoes today. She still looked as stunning as ever.

“Charles, nice change.” Luke grinned at the African-American boy. The Hephaestus model was wearing a button up white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Not his usual style, but still looked good. He smiled sheepishly at his friend’s comment.

Percy didn’t have any dramatic change at all. He wore his simple and normal clothes. Charles didn’t have a humorous mind for this task.

Frank, Will, and Luke entered the room. Will had a somewhat mischievous image with a light purple polo shirt, some chains attached to his ripped jeans and a pair of combat boots. Frank looked like a farmer boy with his boro trousers and street-style jacket. Luke looked so handsome with button-up green shirt, khaki jeans, and brogues.

Everyone was satisfied with their work. Then Jason dragged Nico into the living room.

“No! I don’t want this!”

They can hear the smaller boy weakly protested when he and the Jupiter model haven’t entered through the door. Jason chuckled when he succeeded to bring him in. “I’m delighted to present to all of you our sunny boy!”

Nico was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, white shorts revealed his slender legs and a pair of flip-flops. Totally fit for a trip to the beach.

Jason was so strange in his black suit, but very good-looking too. Yeah, a complete set of a suit. Damn, he really managed to become a walking mannequin.

Percy whistled. “You look great Jason. And you’re little sunshine, Nico.”

“Don’t call me that.” Nico glared at him, but it’s hard to take his threat seriously when he was dressing as a colorful parrot like this.

“As grumpy as usual, I see.” Percy chuckled, walking in his direction with the attempt to ruffle his hair.

“And you’re still a big idiot.” The younger boy hissed angrily. New outfit can’t dramatically change his personality and his attitude toward his childhood friend when he immediately slapped Percy’s hand away before it can touch his head.

“Alright, you guys,” A staff clapped his hands together to prevent the beginning of an argument. “You’re finished your task. Well done. Your reward is a lunch at any restaurant which you like. Free. But with a condition.”

“I won’t eat out in this ridiculous clothes.” Nico gave him a quick glare.

“You’re really a smart cookie,” The staff just nodded. “Yes, one condition. You go out with those clothes for the rest of the day.”

“I don’t see any particular reason to turn down this offer,” Luke shrugged and smiled widely. “This is a free meal, guys.”

“I agree with Luke.” Charles said. Frank high-fived with both of them.

“Let’s finish our breakfast then we will decide the next thing to do.” Nico sighed and walked into the kitchen. He promised to make Jason something he liked, after all. Percy followed him and almost begged for a blue pancake, so Nico just nodded tiredly to make him shut his mouth up.

Three hours later, they decided to choose an Indian restaurant. They had the best curry, Reyna told everyone.

***

Lunch was nice. The food was delicious even though all of them was a bit spicy. Will drank a lot of milk afterward.

“We didn’t know that you can’t eat spicy food.” Frank commented. It was a little surprise for Will to hear a playful tone in the Asian boy’s voice.

“I can. Just mild level. That curry had way too many peppers.” He replied.

“What shall we do in the afternoon?” Annabeth questioned.

“I’m full and sleepy,” Nico blinked. “How about go home and take a nap?”

“Sounds good,” Jason nodded. He wasn’t really eager to continue being outside.

“Hey, I won’t let you two come back and cuddle with each other for the rest of the day.” Percy interfered.

“We don’t,” Jason denied. “Just friendly embrace when we’re asleep.”

“That means cuddle in my dictionary.” The green-eyed boy deadpanned.

“We’re already outside. How about shopping?” Will suggested, deliberately ignored Percy.

“Great!” Piper exclaimed. “I need to buy some new lipsticks! I ran out of violet one!”

“Why on Earth do you buy violet lipstick?” Reyna stared at her in disbelief.

“I have full colors set of lipsticks. Even black,” Piper giggled and winked at the Bellona model. “I rarely use that though, but someday I would like to try it on Nico.”

“I can hear you, Piper. And I won’t let you do that to me.” Nico immediately shook his head.

“We’ll see.” Piper confidently replied.

By the looks on Jason, Percy and Will’s faces, it’s easy to tell they’re trying _not_ to imagine Nico wearing dark lipstick. Thalia just gave the dark-eyed boy a cheeky grin when he rolled his eyes. His friends were irritatingly ridiculous sometimes.

“Alright, shopping. Where shall we go first?” Annabeth asked.

“The shopping mall, of course,” Luke rolled his eyes. “The closest one?”

“1.5 miles to North.” Reyna checked the map on her phone.

“Let’s go then.”

…

Shopping was exhausted. At least that’s how Nico felt. And the Hawaiian outfit didn’t help to improve his mood at all.

“Are you okay?” Will asked, his voice was full of concern when he looked at Nico’s tired face.

“No. I’m bored to death,” Nico replied. “And my legs hurt from walking too much.”

“We’re gonna go home in 2 hours.” Will smiled at him.

“Too long.”

“You don’t like shopping.” The Apollo model concluded. He stopped at mid-way and observing the younger boy with an amused look on his face.

“That is so obvious.” Nico snorted, clearly unimpressed.

“How about this: I tell other people that I’ll take you home. But we’ll spend time for ice cream or whatever you want instead.” Will winked at him.

“Ice cream sounds nice,” Nico sighed. “Okay.”

They did it. The ice cream was really good. But both of them weren’t expected of huge numbers of their fans were waiting for them when they finished their sundaes and came outside the store.

“Solace! Our Sunshine!” Some girls yelled loudly with enthusiasm. Will looked more terrified than happy or excited. Subconsciously, he grabbed Nico’s hand and yanked his body closer to him.

“Nico! Our little Dark Angel!!”

Nico swore he could hear more than one male’s voice coming from the screams. He didn’t know should he freak out at this moment or not. He wasn’t a social person and being surrounded by too many people overwhelmed him.

“Where are our staffs?” Nico looked around. He didn’t see any camera and that made his anxiety grew bigger.

“They should be here,” Will frowned. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

At this moment, their phones made some noises. Some messages were coming. Will quickly unlocked his phone and check the message. Nico’s eyes widened while reading the content with the blond. “They left us here and said that the new challenge is dealing with our fans by ourselves!”

“And make the way to go back to the Big House by ourselves, too.” Will sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. _“What the hell?!”_

The screams around them were too excited and were _not_ helpful at all.

***

“I can’t believe in you!” Percy groaned when he came back to the Big House. “We could die outside under tons of people!”

“They’re your fans. They won’t hurt you,” A staff calmly said. “And you’re the last one who finished the challenge. Nice try.”

“You guys are the worst!” Percy exaggerated, raising both of his arms over his head.

“Go. Change your dirty clothes. Meet you here in 10 minutes,” The staff’s face didn’t have any expression at all. “We have something to do.”

“I. Hate. Everything. In. This. Reality. Show.” Percy groaned when he emphasized every word in his sentence.

“Ha. Welcome to my life.” Nico mocked.

They definitely had one of the hardest day of their life that day.

…

**_End chapter 9._ **


	10. “I thought we’re friends.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy and Jason share a kiss, Frank is forced to wear a Martian costume, those models do a lot of pranks on each other and “I thought we’re friends.” is the most understated statement of the year.

##  _**Chapter 10: “I thought we’re friends.”** _

…

“ _Truth or Dare live version?_ What _the hell_ is that?” Nico blinked. Today was just the third day of their time living together and now he really felt he had enough.

“Our fans request it,” Percy winked when he scrolled down the comment section. “Simple rules: we sit together in a circle and spin a bottle to choose a person. This person decides to pick Truth or Dare. Then we read the list of suggestion from our dear followers. And this person must answer the question honestly or do the challenge. If they refuse, then they will receive a double punishment after the end of the game.”

“I cannot see the simple part,” Luke laughed, his eyes glinted with amusement. “But it sounds fun. We should try it.”

“Apparently, “fun” in your dictionary means “trouble” in ours,” Frank pointed out the plain fact. The others murmured in agreement with him.

“Exactly,” Luke nodded, the corner of his mouth lazily raised in a cheeky grin. “But we still should try this idea.”

“It will turn out to be a disaster,” Piper frowned for a second, then she _beamed_ with a wide bright smile. “So I’m in!”

Nico stared at her in disbelief.

“Me too.” Jason smiled enthusiastically, high-fived with Piper and Luke.

“You too?!” Nico looked at Jason with horror filled in his eyes.

“Me three.” Percy raised his hand. Now the Hades model just facepalmed, because he knew Percy would never ignore a chance to torture his miserable soul with whatever games he could think of.

“Me four. Annabeth five, Thalia six, Frank seven, Charles eight, Will nine, Reyna ten.” Luke listed a string of names and numbers.

“I can just sit and watch, right?” Nico hopefully asked when he raised his head.

“Of course not,” Percy waved his hand. “We haven’t started our game yet but you just received 23 requests in 2 minutes. 4 of them included stripping or unbuttoning your shirt.”

“That’s the reason why I don’t want to be a part of this game. It’s so sick.” Nico hissed in discomfort.

“As I remember, we did have a conversation about this issue. We all have some obsessions with your body.” The Poseidon model winked at him and he even had the audacity to blow a kiss at Nico.

“My appearance is not just my body,” The Hades model glared daggers at Percy. “And I’m a 15 years old boy. I won’t be naked in front of tons of cameras and eyes.”

“Yeah, a 15-year-old boy with nice abs and such captivating features,” A lazy but cheeky smirk curved up the Poseidon model’s lips. “Totally reasonable to get you take off your clothes.”

“I hate you.”

“I know you love me, Neeks. Don’t need to say it to me every day.” A mischievous smile appeared on Percy’s face when he suddenly stood up and walked toward Nico.

“What are you doin–…?!” Nico widened his eyes when Percy leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“A friendly request of our fans,” Percy raised both of his arms over his head when he stepped back. “Can’t disappoint her.”

“The game hasn’t started yet!” Piper yelled at him even though she was giggling so hard. “Double the punishment after the game, Poseidon boy!”

“Oops,” Percy dramatically sighed. “Alright. Let me find a bottle and start our fu–… funny game.”

Of course, everyone knew exactly what Percy’s gonna say. They chose to ignore that as always.

“That’s our bottle.” Luke grinned when he put a glass bottle at the center of their circle.

Thalia gave him an eye roll. “Seriously, Hermes boy? A champagne bottle?”

“What did you expect? A diet coke?” Luke glanced at her with a small snort. “We’re old enough to drink alcohol. And it’s just an empty bottle of fermented grape juice, for Hermes’ sake!”

“Just play the game.” Jason decided to end the argument before it started.

“Me first,” Percy grabbed the bottle and spun it enthusiastically. “Aha, Reyna! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Reyna crossed her arms over her chest and a confident smile was dancing on her lips.

“That’s the spirit!” Jason exclaimed when he took his phone and turned the screen on. “Let me see what do our fans want you to do.”

“This sounds good,” Percy looked over Jason’s shoulder and pointed at a comment. _“Can we see your face with full makeup, Reyna?”_

“Great! Let me do it!” Piper shouted with excitement. She was the model of the Goddess of Beauty after all, and even though she disliked makeup, she still was an expert in this field.

“… Fine.” Reyna sighed and Piper quickly pulled out a set of makeup stuff in one of her drawers in the room. She sat down in front of Reyna and started to apply foundation on her face.

15 minutes later, Piper satisfied said. “Done.”

Everyone gasped at the sight. Reyna was rarely done makeup, she preferred her natural face more, so it’s quite a sight to behold with her whitened skin glistened with blink foundation and rosy cheek paint. Her eyes were done in smokey style and it suited her, making her black piercing eyes even more captivating. Piper chose for her a dark red gothic type of lipstick that made her look like a dangerous yet attractive vampire.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Reyna asked and sighed when she saw their reactions.

“Of course not!” Jason shook his head in amazement. “You look like another Aphrodite! A dangerous and mysterious one, to be more specific.”

“True,” Annabeth flashed a wide grin at the Bellona model. “You’re very beautiful, Reyna. If you weren’t Bellona already, I bet Venus is willing to make you become Aphrodite.”

“You’re exaggerated.” Reyna eyed them suspiciously, although her gaze wasn’t as intense as usual. No one really knew it was because of the faded black eyeliner or the fact that she wasn’t really angry at any of them. Maybe both.

“We’re not!” Luke grinned. “Seriously, Reyna, you should do some makeup more.”

“I don’t think a Goddess of Wars will like girly thing,” Reyna shook her head, but now a smile slowly appeared on her lips. “Whatever. Let’s continue our game. My turn, right?”

She gave the bottle a spin. It stopped at Charles.

“Our quiet boy! Time for you to shine!” Percy yelled enthusiastically.

“Truth,” Charles said with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t abuse him,” Thalia warned them because Charles was a really nice and sweet boy compared to those little devils that she called friends. “Hey, let me choose his question.”

“You’re not funny.” Percy even had the audacity to pout at her.

“Yes, I am,” Thalia glared at him. “Here we are. Charles, a fan asked that _Do you have a girlfriend or not? What’s her name?_ ”

“Or his name. It’s a normal thing.” Luke added helpfully.

“… I don’t. Not at this moment,” Charles sighed. It’s hard to tell with his dark tone of skin, but everyone could swear that they saw the faintest hint of blush crossed his cheeks. “But I’m having a crush on someone…”

“Who?!” At least five people shouted at the same time.

“You guys don’t know her,” Charles shyly said. “And I don’t answer extra questions. My turn.”

“You’re so mean!” Percy whined. Charles ignored him like the rest of the room when he spun the bottle. It stopped at Frank.

“Dare.” Frank nodded, looked determined.

“Let me choose!” Jason exclaimed. “I just saw some very unique ideas!”

Frank stared at him. He didn’t have a good feeling with _this tone_ in Jason’s voice. “I thought we’re friends?”

“We are. And yes, this one!” Jason grinned and spoke in a playful tone. “ _Frank, can you dress and make up like a Martian?_ ”

“Very creative.” Annabeth laughed so hard when she imagined Frank in that kind of costume.

“I don’t think we have the costume…” Frank hesitated, but he was cut off by a wide smirk on the Hermes model’s face.

“I do!” Luke smiled mischievously at him, and he laughed when the others stared at him with wide eyes. “What? I am the God of Trading. I do keep some weird stuff.”

“Including a Martian costume?” Piper looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

“Yeah. For times like this,” Luke nodded. “Follow me, my friend.”

“… I don’t have a good feeling about that.” Frank sighed but still stood up and walked after Luke.

10 minutes later, a somewhat extraordinary martian appeared at the door.

Even the cameramen can’t hold their laughter.

“I. Hate. This. Game.” Martian Frank groaned when he sat down. “My turn. I really want to destroy someone’s life right now.”

Next victim was Thalia.

“Today is my unlucky day.” Frank facepalmed because Thalia wasn’t an easy target for him to make his revenge.

“Dare,” Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. “And I’m not that scary, you know. Choose whatever you like.”

“Wait a minute,” Frank took the phone from Jason’s hands. “Ah, I find it. _Could you sing a song for me, Thalia?_ ”

“Right now is **_not_** the time for you to play the good man role.” Percy shook his head at Frank’s decision.

“My life, my choice.” Frank shrugged. Some people in the room giggled when his costume moved with his action.

“Alright. What song does she or he like?” Thalia nodded and cleared her throat.

“A love one?” Piper suggested, a smile curved up her lips. “Our fans want us to show our love for them.”

“Ridiculous…” Thalia muttered. “ _I lay my love on you_? I remember the lyrics, but I’m not sure about its melody.”

“Give her some music.” Luke told the sound assistant in the room. He nodded and did something with his computer.

Thalia sang the first verse. Can’t tell that was a great cover, but she had a nice voice and she hit every note right.

An applause filled the room when she finished. Thalia looked satisfied when she sat down and grabbed the bottle to choose the next one. It was Luke.

“Can I choose the question?” Annabeth suddenly requested. “I’ve waited for a chance like this like, several years.”

“I thought we’re brother and sister?” Luke winced at her.

“We are,” Annabeth waved her hand dismissively. “ _I want to see Luke in a girl’s dress._ ”

Luke stared at the blonde with shock was written all over his face. “No way!”

“Yes way,” Jason smiled widely. “Piper, do you have a dress that fit him?”

“I do,” Piper happily joined their conversation. “ _Follow me, my friend._ ”

Luke looked like he was forced to swallow a whole watermelon.

“Annabeth?” Nico raised his hand when both Piper and Luke walked out of the room. “I didn’t see the girl dress request.”

“I know,” Annabeth smirked. “I made this up.”

“You’re truly an evil soul!” Percy exclaimed. “I love you, Annabeth!”

“Actually that’s originally for you. Sadly that now I’ll need to think about another one to torture you, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy dropped his jaw when everyone laughed so hard.

5 minutes later, Piper and a “girl” walked into the room.

This was Luke. In a pink princess dress. With tons of bows and silky threads.

“You look ridiculous.” Will breathed out and cannot hold his laugh back anymore. He and the others burst into a heavy laughter.

“You don’t say.” Luke glared at him and then grimaced in disgust.

“Very memorable. And funny.” Reyna smiled.

“I want to wipe out all the memories of this moment in your brains. Including mine.” Luke groaned when he sat down and grabbed the bottle. He was more than ready and happy to destroy one of his friends’ life now.

“Too late. We’re live streaming. Thousands of people are watching you in that dress right now.” Percy smugly said.

“Just wait for your turn of humiliation, Poseidon boy.” Luke glared at him.

Turned out the next one was Percy.

“Dare!” Percy smiled.

“Let me choose,” Luke demanded. “I want some hot stuff. Hey, _Can you make out with Jason for at least a minute?_ ”

“This is his dare, not mine! Luke, I thought we’re friends!” Jason immediately protested, his eyes widened in horror.

“Come on man. I’m not a bad kisser.” Percy walked toward the blond and winked seductively.

“I don’t care! Stay away from me!”

“Don’t make me pin you against the wall and suck your tongue out.” Percy one more time proved his incredible ability of not thinking before talking.

“Shut up, you sick idiot!” Jason was more than ready to run for his life.

“Stay still. It’s just a kiss.” Piper stopped him by grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down. For such a small girl, Piper was really strong.

“You’re okay with this?!” Jason stared at her. “I thought we’re best friends!”

“Yes. And that’s what best friends are supposed to do.” She smirked mischievously.

“I can’t believe you!” Jason shouted. Then his eyes widened when Percy pressed his lips to his own.

The room was suddenly quiet.

Then Luke whistled. Then everyone laughed out loud when after 30 seconds, Jason violently pushed Percy away and wiped his mouth.

“Don’t stick your tongue in my mouth!”

“What were you expect for?!” Percy yelled. “Goddamn it Grace, a one-minute kiss can’t be just a touch!”

“You. Are. So. Dead.” Jason glared at him dangerously.

“You can kill him after this game,” Frank pointed out helpfully. “Now it’s your turn.”

The bottle stopped at Piper.

“Truth.”

“You. I want to unfriend you. Now let me choose your punishment. _Tell us your most embarrassing memory._ ”

“I kissed Percy…”

“That’s mine!” Jason groaned. “And it just happened a minute ago!”

“I haven’t finished my confession,” Piper gave him an eye roll. “I kissed Percy’s girlfriend.”

Everyone turned their heads toward Annabeth. The blonde model just blinked and shrugged.

“That didn’t sound too bad.” Charles hesitated.

“In front of his mother.”

 _“Oh…”_ Realization started to hit the other models.

“And her teeth made my lips bleed.”

“An accident,” Annabeth shrugged again and offered them a very simple explanation. For some reasons, the blonde didn’t look really bothered with this story like Piper.

“It didn’t leave any scar, right?” Luke eyed the Cherokee girl carefully. “Hey, you can have matching scars with Jason if it did.”

“Yeah,” Piper sighed. “But that wasn’t the worst part. It made Sally – Percy’s mom – think that three of us were having a complicated relationship. It’s very hard to explain and clear her misunderstanding.”

“I see,” Reyna nodded. “But I thought you could choose the BMW story.”

“What BMW?” Now Nico was curious.

“Save it for next time,” Piper shook her head. “Now it’s my turn.”

The bottle stopped at Percy again.

“Hey, that’s unfair!” The green-eyed boy protested. “At least everyone should be _the chosen one_ for once before we start the second round!”

“I agree with him in this case,” Frank nodded. “Can I take off this ridiculous costume when we start the second round?”

“Let’s finish this one first,” Reyna sighed. “Alright. Spin it again, Piper.”

This time it stopped at Will.

“Truth.”

“You guys are so boring,” Percy looked at Charles, Piper and Will. “ _Choose a person you want to kiss the most in this room. Then do it._ ”

“I chose truth. I just do the question part. No action.” Will gave Percy a quick glance.

“It’s not fun.”

“I don’t care about your happiness.” Will snorted. “Anyone is okay, right?”

“No action. You’re so dense.” Percy rolled his eyes then winked at Jason. If they weren’t being filmed right now, he didn’t doubt that he will receive two middle fingers from the blond.

“Nico.” Will smiled after 15 seconds.

The raven-haired boy blushed while looking at Will and stuttered. “Why… why me?!”

“I wasn’t asked for giving a reason,” Will shrugged and decided to change the subject before anyone could point out that his ears were reddening. “Now it’s my turn.”

Will needed to spin three times before the bottle stopped at Annabeth.

“Wise Girl, it’s your time to shine ~” Percy happily hummed.

“Dare.” Annabeth smiled confidently.

“ _Can you do something to make Percy feel jealous?_ ” Will repeated the request that he read on the phone screen.

“That’s a harder task than it looks like,” Percy grinned. “Oh come on Wise Girl, before you make fun of yourself, just admit that you can’t do anything to make me feel jeal–…”

Annabeth stood up and walked toward Nico. Before everyone could think about what she’s gonna do, the blonde girl leaned down and kissed the younger boy on his cheek.

Percy gasped dramatically and stared at her and the smaller boy. Then she hugged him from behind and used one hand to ruffle his hair. “You’re so adorable, Neeks.”

“Hey! Only me can call him that!” Percy shouted and glared at his girlfriend.

“Admit that you’re jealous.” Annabeth smirked.

“I’m not.” Percy crossed his arms together, his lips flatten into a thin line. The others just stared at them with amusement in their expressions.

“Then watch me,” Annabeth nodded. “Neeks, help me please?”

“Yeah?” Nico blinked when he looked at her. He was so cute like a kitten with that innocent expression on his face.

“You like me or Percy more?”

“You.” Nico smiled, a naughty light flashed in his eyes.

“Am I your big sister? And Percy is an idiot?” Annabeth cheekily returned his smile.

“Can’t argue.” Nico turned his head slightly and kissed her left cheek.

“Okay! I’m jealous!” Percy raised both of his hands over his head. “Now you release him now! He is mine!”

“He wasn’t jealous _with_ _him_.” Charles noted.

“He was jealous _because of him_.” Frank pointed out.

“I really don’t understand how your relationship works.” Piper sighed with her conclusion.

“Neither do I,” Annabeth just shrugged when she let go of Nico. “Thanks, Nico. Alright, my turn.”

Jason blinked at the bottle when it pointed at him. “Dare.”

“Let me think,” Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy when he looked like he’s gonna shout out an idea. “Not your chance, Seaweed Brain.”

“You’re so mean.” He pouted.

“You know your puppy face doesn’t affect me anymore.” She didn’t bother to look at him. “I saw an interesting request. Jason, _can you choose three people in this room and do three different actions of affection?_ ”

“I’m in,” Jason thought for a while then he turned his head to Piper. “You’re first.”

He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it. “My lady.”

Piper giggled for three seconds, then burst out a heavy laughter. “Oh my god, you sap Jason!”

“Even though I really want to strangle you sometimes, Pipes,” Jason added in when he released her hand then he stood up and walked in Reyna’s direction. He kissed the Bellona model on her cheek. “My sister.”

Reyna just blankly stared at him when the others laughed at her unreadable expression.

Then Jason came back to his place and he smiled at the black-haired boy. “Nico?”

“What? Me again?” Nico widened his eyes.

“Let me hug you.”

Nico hesitated but slightly nodded after two seconds.

“My brother,” Jason gave him a warm embrace for about five seconds then released him. “I’m done.”

“Spin the bottle.” Luke commanded.

“Do I really need to do that?” Jason questioned. “Nico is the only one remained.”

Everyone looked at the youngest boy. He pouted then sighed. “Alright. Dare.”

“Let have a break. After 10 minutes we will read all the requests and choose one for you.” Percy winked at him.

“That’s so unfair.” Nico weakly protested.

“Life is never fair,” Percy replied. “Give us a 10-min break!”

The cameramen nodded but gestured that they’re still being filmed.

The comment section of their live-stream was flooded with requests. Luke chuckled. “They really love you, Nico.”

“Please stop loving me.” The black-eyed boy hissed.

“That’s almost an impossible request.” Percy ruffled his hair.

“It isn’t harder than making you jealous.” Nico slapped his hand away.

“You’re my brother. You’re supposed to be on my side and support our bromance.”

“Our bromance was over before it existed. I’m so done with you.”

They continued to bicker with each other until ten minutes were over and they returned to the game.

“I found a fascinating one.” Percy held out his phone and grinned mischievously.

“I don’t like that smile on your face.” Nico stared at his phone.

_“Can you guys make Nico wear a very very big shirt with shorts? And tie up his hair too, please. <And don’t tell him I personally prefer him to wear that shirt without shorts ;)>”_

Nico dropped his jaw. “No way!”

“I agree with this.” Jason smirked. Piper, Luke and Thalia nodded in agreement.

“Me too.” Annabeth smiled. Nico stared at her in disbelief.

“I thought you’re my big sister!”

“My little brother will look so cute in an oversized shirt.” The blonde model just smirked and bumped her fist with Percy’s. The other was wearing a proud expression that screaming out loud _‘This is my girlfriend!’_

“Well, I don’t disagree.” Frank smiled sheepishly. Charles only nodded his head.

“You guys too?!” Nico gasped.

“I don’t see any reason why not,” Will chuckled. Reyna just waved her hand in the gesture _‘I don’t really care, keep going’_.

“You guys suck at being decent friends. I can’t believe any of you anymore.” The black-haired boy facepalmed and winced.

“Let’s change your clothes, Neeks,” Percy just shrugged. “I can lend you one of my shirts.”

“You’re not that big.” Nico hissed angrily.

“Okay. Jason, do you still keep the XXXL shirt that you accidentally bought two months ago?” Percy didn’t look hurt at all.

“My pleasure.” Jason replied. Then he and Percy dragged Nico out of the room.

5 minutes later, Jason just carried Nico on his shoulder when he entered the room then threw him on the king size bed.

Everyone stared at Nico.

The youngest boy had a face as red as a tomato. The oversized shirt only buttoned up to the third one, revealed a good amount of his porcelain skin. It was long enough to cover up all the important parts and he was wearing shorts too, but from mid-thigh, he had nothing else. His lean, long and smooth legs almost glued together when he tried to hide his exposed chest and collarbones. His hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, the skin on the back of his neck looked so captivating.

“You’re too adorable! That’s illegal!” Piper was the first one who broke the silence.

Nico winced and his ears were reddened. “This is so humiliating.”

“Don’t say that. You’re so beautiful.” Will honestly said.

“I just wanna die.” Nico didn’t look at him, the tips of his ears were turning into a darker shade of red.

“Your legs are so long. I don’t think short people are supposed to have such nice legs.” Luke commented appreciatively.

“Don’t look at my legs.”

“Now I understand why Venus was so insisted on making you wearing those tight jeans.” Percy chuckled.

“Shut up, you idiotic bully.”

“I admit that Percy was right. Your body is too appealing for a 14 years old boy.” Jason smirked.

“I’ll murder you in your sleep. All of you.” Nico gave him a very intense glare before eyed all the people in the room dangerously.

“Alright then. End of the first round. Rest for 30 minutes,” Percy clapped his hand together. “And don’t you dare take off your clothes. I’m talking about you, Nico. And Frank. And you too, Luke.”

“Don’t wash your face, Reyna.” Piper added. The Bellona model just sighed and plopped down on the couch again.

Frank tugged a part of his costume. “I’m a ridiculous boy in ridiculous clothes. And thousands of people are watching this. I wanna die of shame.”

“You’re not the one who wearing a pink princess dress.” Luke groaned.

“Both of you aren’t wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and shorts. If anyone could die of embarrassment, it’s me.” Nico glared at them.

“Come on Neeks, you look great. Very adorable. And seducing at the same time.” Percy chuckled.

“You are not telling me that I’m seducing.” Nico widened his eyes.

“Well, technically you’re still a minor. Is it illegal for me to comment on how sexy you are?”

“It’s disgusting. You have such a dirty mind.”

“Having a dirty mind makes a conversation more interesting.”

“We are clearly not using the same dictionary,” Nico scowled at him. “Apparently in mine, your name is equal to BAE.”

“Aww, are you calling me your bae?” The green-eyed boy winked suggestively. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

“It’s the abbreviation for _Biggest Asshole Ever_.”

The room filled with boisterous laughter. Before Percy could think of a sarcastic reply, a staff waved his hand. “Boys and girls, it’s late. We should let your fans go to sleep.”

“But we still wanna play round two!” Percy yelled in protest.

 _“We don’t.”_ Frank and Luke answered at the same time.

“I want to change this ridiculous shirt.” Nico glared at Percy, his voice was surprisingly low and dangerous for a fourteen years old boy. Maybe he did have something in common with Hades after all.

“Too late. The last rule of this game is if we haven’t finished it yet, we keep our dare and punishment until the next round.” Percy smirked.

“Do you need me to remind you about your double punishment from the beginning of this game, Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth sweetly smiled at him.

“You’ve done it already, you horrible girl.”

“Just give us some last minutes to decide the punishment for Percy.” Jason said to the cameramen. They nodded.

“I think we’re friends!” Percy shouted.

“I won’t do this if we aren’t,” The blond smirked. “Now everybody, what do you want Poseidon boy to do?”

“Make him wear this shirt.” Nico raised his hand expectantly.

“No, that’s your punishment, Nico. You can’t transfer it to anyone else and you’ll keep this on till we play the next round. Tomorrow.” Will told him, tried so hard to keep a blank façade.

Honestly, say “no” to this adorable face was one of the most difficult decisions Will has ever done in his life. And when Nico looked at him with sad and disappointed eyes, Will wanted nothing but hugging him tightly and saying apologies right now.

“You do realize that means tonight you’ll sleep with a man in a girly dress and a weird Martian, don’t you?” Nico cocked an eyebrow.

Will mentally slapped himself. No hugging, you loser, he told himself. This kid was a sarcastic little smart cookie.

“How about switching roommates?” Jason suggested. “I want to see Percy’s face between Luke and Frank.”

“And make him a female Martian, please.” Annabeth smirked. Who said that she was a caring girlfriend? Sure she was, but that didn’t mean she never plays pranks on her boyfriend.

“You’re a bloody genius!” Thalia clapped her hands in excitement. “Luke?”

“As if I have another ridiculous costume.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“It means you do.” Piper laughed.

“You guys are horrible friends!” Percy exclaimed, threw his hands over his head.

That can’t prevent them from dragging him into changing room. 10 minutes later, a female Martian stood next to Frank. They were both equal extraterrestrial in an utterly weird way.

“Okay. Let’s get some sleep. We’ll have a long day tomorrow,” Charles finally said something on the top of the list for most reasonable things had been spoken tonight. “Meeting with Venus.”

“Good night, our lovely fans!” Percy looked at the camera and tried to crack a smile. “I love you guys, but please forget everything you saw today, for the sake of my sanity.”

“Then you’re insane. With certification.” Nico rolled his eyes.

Annabeth patted Percy’s shoulder, tried so hard not to laugh out loud. “Sleep tight, Seaweed Brain.”

“Good night everyone.” Piper yawned drowsily.

“Good night!”

Everybody exchanged good nights, then came back to their new sharing room. Just for tonight.

***

“I don’t want to sleep in this shirt.” Nico sighed. When they agreed to switch roommates, Jason and Will became his partners. Charles decided to sleep alone for one night. Probably he wanted to have some private time to call his crush or something. No one thought this was a big deal to disagree about.

“I don’t have bad sleeping habits,” Will smiled at him. “And you look cute. Don’t worry.”

“That’s exactly what I worry about,” Nico gave him a quick glance. “I’m a guy. I’m not supposed to let other guys think that I’m cute.”

Will tried not to look at Nico’s long, smooth legs and let his imagination run wild.

He failed. Miserably.

“Half of your fans calls you their _“cute little cinnamon roll”_ , _“baby Death Angel”_ , _“adorable kitten of darkness”_.” Jason pointed out some of those nicknames that Nico found they’re too embarrassing.

“You’re _not_ helpful at all.” Nico glared at the blond, anger glinted in his dark eyes.

“I’m just telling the truth.” Jason shrugged nonchalantly.

“I want my masculinity back.” The smaller boy mumbled in discomfort.

“You didn’t have any masculinity from the beginning.” Jason laughed, ruffling his soft hair.

“You. Are. So. Dead.” Nico angrily hissed when he violently pushed Jason’s hand away. “Tonight I’ll murder you. By a slow and painful death.”

“You love me. You won’t want to do that horrible thing to me.” Jason innocently blinked and he even had the audacity to wink at Nico.

“You sound like Percy.” Nico looked at Jason, his wide eyes filled with horror. “It means you sound so disgusting.”

“Percy is my best bro. We have some effects on each other.”

“I don’t want to be involved in your bromance thing. Whatever,” Nico snorted in disinterest. “I’m going to sleep. I’m too tired for this meaningless conversation.” He lay down and closed his eyes.

“Good. I and Will will sleep next to you. Have nice dreams, Neeks.” Jason chuckled and lay down on the bed. After a long day, now he realized how much he missed this comfortable place.

“Sorry. Can’t say the same for you.”

“He’s such an adorable child, isn’t he?” Jason winked at Will.

The Apollo model just nodded his head then yawned sleepily. “So I take the left side now, right?”

“Deal. Good night, Will.”

“Good night, Jason.”

Will lay down next to Nico. The Hades model mumbled. “Have a good sleep, Will. But I still don’t forgive you for everything you did and didn’t do tonight.”

“Good night, little cinnamon roll.” Will chuckled and closed his eyes. Now he just realized how tired he was.

“You and Jason will have very painful deaths tonight.” Nico threatened, his voice was icy as frozen snowflakes in early winter nights.

“Sleep, _kitten_.” Jason breathed out when he lay down and put an arm around Nico’s waist.

“No hugging. I hate you.” Nico hissed and tried to push the other’s arm away.

“Sorry dear, can’t control my arms. I’m sleeping like a log now.”

Will giggled at Jason’s drowsy voice. Then he adjusted his position and made Nico’s head closer to his chest, whispered good night again to the youngest boy.

They all had very good dreams that night.

…

**_End chapter 10._ **


	11. It’s a good day to cook a feast - part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These models decided to cook something together.
> 
> If these dishes were edible or not was another story.

##  _**Chapter 11: It’s a good day to cook a feast - part 1.** _

…

The next day, after getting rid of those ridiculous outfits, they started the day by going to the mall to buy some stuff. Nico and Reyna decided to treat them a party with food today, and Will volunteered to bake some cakes; so they just needed to pick up the ingredients and something to drink.

“It’s Wednesday, guys!” Percy exclaimed in excitement when he was running to the food coloring aisle. “We need to buy blue food coloring to make some blue stuff!”

“I won’t let you damage my food, you know.” Nico raised an eyebrow at the sight of Percy holding a bunch of blue food coloring. Reyna just snorted and mumbled something sounded suspiciously like “idiot” and “brainless” when she grabbed a dozen of eggs and some garlic.

Thalia happily took some bananas, said that was one of her favourite fruit. And Piper bought some pears with grapes because she needed those vitamins to keep her skin as smooth as silk.

“And what’s the connection between Wednesdays and blue food coloring anyway?” Will questioned when he took a box of cereal with chocolate flavour. It seemed pretty good, now he needed to find some milk, and he wouldn’t need to worry about breakfast for a week.

Frank hesitated for a while before he decided to pick up two huge chocolate bars and a vial of vanilla extract. Charles put some cabbages into their second cart and smiled at Will. “Well, Percy always needs to find a reason for him to buy blue food coloring. They could or couldn’t be related, after all. You don’t really need to wonder the mysteries of those things.”

“I guess so,” Will mumbled when he spotted some fresh shrimps. “Hey! I want to eat shrimps! Can we get some?”

“Okay,” Nico nodded at him, offered him a small smile. “Take another cart for frozen goods then. We should get some other stuff and get out of here. It’s quite cold now and I’m not comfortable inside a huge mall with a bunch of strangers.”

They had gathered a good number of an audience because they’re young and very good-looking and somewhat famous, to be honest. And didn’t need to mention those cameras were still following them for every step they took. For the sake of the customers and workers here, they decided to film their trip instead of live-stream it.

“Great!” Will beamed and took a new cart before running to the frozen goods booths. He forgot the milk at this moment. “I really want some shrimps! And salmon fillets, too!”

“Somebody please stop that blond dude before he takes a truck of seafood to our house,” Nico face-palmed, suddenly felt a goddamn headache was on its way to his head. “And no, Frank, last time I checked, we have enough milk for, like a month. You need to put those bottles down.”

The black-haired boy sadly followed Nico’s command.

…

Before they can gather about hundred of the audience, their shopping trip was cut off by a call.

“Where the hell are you guys?!” Venus’ voice didn’t have the sweetness as usual and for some reasons, that made her sound more real, even though they can clearly tell that she’s so pissed off at them. “I give you guys ten minutes to present at the Big House, start from now!”

Venus angrily hung up the call. Percy shrugged. “Well, some time that woman can be scary if she wants to. We should head home.”

Nobody disagreed with the Poseidon model, they paid for their goods and then came home.

…

“I need someone to explain what the hell are those things. Haven’t you guy had enough food for a week?” Venus suspiciously observed the food that her models just bought. “What are you planning to do?”

“Today we don’t have any schedule, so I think cooking a small party can be a good idea.” Piper smiled at Venus and winked, tried so hard to make her charm work.

“I see,” Venus put a hand on her chin, looked thoughtful. “That’s not a bad plan, so I don’t have any reason to forbid you guys. But be careful when you cook, I don’t want to see any burnt or physical damage to your bodies tomorrow. We have an appointment with the studio, remember? New advertisement, they’re some cosmetic products and I need your skin to be at its finest condition.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They said in unison. “So does that mean we can start our work now?”

“You’re still being filmed, don’t forget it.” Venus sighed. “And Percy, please don’t do anything stupid. Annabeth, I need you to keep him on track and make sure he behaved himself.”

“I will.” Annabeth smiled when Percy protested.

“Why only me?! That’s so unfair!”

Venus left already and Jason put his hand on the Poseidon model. “Because you’re the only idiot that needs even the slightest attention to keep you from doing something utterly stupid.”

“I hate you,” Percy mumbled. “All of you.”

Nobody reacted to that, they just laughed at his angry face.

…


	12. It’s a good day to cook a feast - part 2.

##  _**Chapter 11: It’s a good day to cook a feast - part 2.** _

…

“William Solace, I swear to God, if you steal just one more shrimp before I finish decorating these plates, I will chop off your nose and your fingers then serve it to a stray dog.” Nico groaned impatiently at Will’s constant actions of stealing his well-cooked shrimps. He spent an hour to make them have the best taste with his ability, but this blond idiot was ruining his work.

“I’m sorry, but these shrimps are too delicious, I can’t hold myself.” Will made some puppy eyes and Nico was more than ready to just bang a ladle to his head.

Just at this moment, Percy snuck up behind his back and stole a shrimp.

“Enough! Stay away from my work or I’ll personally chase you out of this house with five knives in my hands!” Nico yelled at both of them and Percy quickly stepped away, but he tried to take another bite and Nico didn’t hesitate to throw a fork right at his forehead.

“It hurts!” The Poseidon model yelled and now he’s ready to get out of Nico’s throwing range before that little boy could hit him with something else on the table again. Next time he’ll not choose just a fork, Percy’s sure about that.

“We should try to eat from different dishes,” Will suggested when they’re temporarily out of the kitchen. “Try Reyna’s?”

“She’s even more terrifying than Nico when you provoke her,” Percy grimaced. “Don’t waste your life.”

“Both Thalia and Piper are wasting their tenth life at this moment,” Will pointed out. “At least we could try.”

“They don’t count,” the green-eyed blinked. “Can I say that’s quite sexist? She let the girls steal from her dishes, but not us.”

“That’s because we helped her with preparing the ingredients, but you didn’t,” Piper’s sweet voice joined their little conversation, and Will turned around quicker than any other time in his life. “You deserve that.”

“Jason didn’t help anything but Nico still lets him eat before we bring all the plates to the dining room,” Percy begrudgingly said while at that moment, Nico just smiled and gave Jason a small sushi roll. “That’s so unfair.”

 _They looked so happy like that_ , Will thought. Somehow the scene made him feel both sad and jealous simultaneously.

“You can’t help it, he doesn’t steal from his unfinished plates,” Thalia shrugged, taking another sushi roll. “And my brother is Nico’s favorite person in this house, beside Reyna. You can’t compare to that.”

Will thought he couldn’t compare to that either. That didn’t make him feel better, though.

“I’ve known him longer than Jason,” Percy mumbled irritatedly. “I don’t understand that. Why does Nico so open up with Jason anyway? What does he have that I don’t?”

“Apparently, a normally functional brain,” Nico’s voice suddenly answered Percy’s question, and the older boy nearly jumped up from the floor. “And he’s more responsible than you. I’m 3 years old younger than you but everyone could agree that I’m the more mature one between us.”

“Neeks, that’s harsh.”

“You get what you deserve,” the black-eyed boy didn’t bother to look at the Poseidon model. “We’re done. Let’s start to bring the plates to our dining room.”

“I think I can bake some cakes on another day,” Will grinned happily when he took two plates, trying to ignore his sour mood whenever he looked at how happy Jason and Nico were with each other. “I really don’t want to start mixing ingredients at this moment when I can enjoy a great meal instead.”

…

“You guys really did cook a feast,” Charles smiled happily at the table in front of him. “Thank you so much for putting into this meal that much efforts, Nico, Reyna, and Annabeth!”

“We helped them too!” Piper giggled. “You should count me, Thalia and Jason in the list, Charles!”

“Alright, we all have our part in making this great party of food, and it’s time to celebrate our hard work,” Annabeth raised her cup and grinned at each member around the big table. “Cheers!”

They said cheers and drank all the cup in one go. Even the lemonade tasted so good with Piper’s secret recipe to make it.

The rest of their food party went on smoothly, except for a small incident when Will’s clumsy hand accidentally spilled all the lemonade on Luke, but the Hermes model just shrugged it off when he said sorry and found some clean clothes to change before rejoining their feast.

…

“I can’t stuff even just one more bite inside my mouth,” Jason breathed out, massaging his stomach with his hand. “I’m so full. I don’t think I’ll need to eat for the next day.”

“Me too,” Percy grinned. “Man, I don’t even want to stand up. I could fall asleep right now and right here.”

“Without brushing your teeth and washing your face?” Annabeth glared at him in disbelief. “You’re a pig, Seaweed Brain.”

“Well, after all, I’m your–”

“Don’t you _dare_ say it.”

 _“–your pig.”_ The Poseidon model finished his sentence.

“Soon enough you’ll become her dead pig,” Piper laughed out loud, then she grimaced. “Ouch, I can’t believe I ate so much that now laughing can make my stomach hurt.”

“Guys, we need to clean this messy table,” Frank stood up and took some empty dishes. “We could wash them tomorrow, but at least we should take care of the mess.”

Some other people agreed with him and started to do their tasks. The guys brought dirty dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sinks, while the girls grabbed some rags and cleared the table. Reyna took out a mop to wipe the floor, and Thalia helped her to fill the bucket and change the water when it got too dirty.

 

They finished cleaning after fifteen minutes, and all of them had to admit that’s the time for sleeping. None of them wanted to stay up and play games anymore, their utmost desire now was crashing onto their beds and taking a long sleep.

“Remember, we have work tomorrow,” Reyna reminded them before walking to her shared room with Thalia. “You’d better just sleep and not do any suspicious thing that keeps you stay up late.”

“Yes, mom,” Percy mumbled. Reyna glared daggers at him, and Annabeth lightly slapped him on his forehead. She said good night and left with Piper right after that, totally ignoring Percy’s whine, “That hurts, Wise Girl!”

“Good night, guys.” Will smiled before turning away and walking back to the bedroom.

…

**_End chapter 11._ **


End file.
